Disfigured Lattice 2nd Edition
by HenryCH
Summary: A young man on a personal quest joins a small rebel faction to gain needed funds for travelling. But when a sinister figure from his past returns, he finds himself a centre figure in a struggle to try and save a sick planet from what seems like a sealed f
1. Disfigured Lattice - Chapter 1

**"Disfigured Lattice - 2nd Edition"**

**A twisted version of FFVII By HenryCH (**disfigured_lattice@yahoo.com)

**Book 1 - Chapter 1 - 'Assault On Mako Reactor No.1'**

************************************************************************************************************

_Disfigured Lattice is going under some major changes in an effort to save this Fanfiction. The reason for this is because it seems that for some reason the story has taken a life of it's own, which has reduced it's quality and veered away from the direction I want it to go._

_For the record Disfigured Lattice is a Cloud/Aeris fan-fic, which is an alternative universe to the original Final Fantasy VII. And it will follow the older chapters up __until chapter 10 with some changes. After that it will be brand new._

_Original Notes: This is my rewrite of what has to be one of the best game plot lines I have ever played in a while (If only they had got round to finishing it!) but has some parts I would have wanted to avoid. This is how I would have liked to see the story go and hopefully you'll all like it. Always before each part there will be a Glossary that I suggest you MUST read._

_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is copyright 1997 to Square Co. Ltd. All rights reserved. The characters and names featured in this story are (partially) property of Square Co. Ltd. No infringement was intended. (Please, do not sue me!!!)_

************************************************************************************************************

Glossary. 

Shinra automated access terminal activated:

Loading...

...

...

...

Welcome to Shinra Achieves...

Loading up Initial welcoming data...

---

Battle Move Translation:

'Magic'(Ally or Enemy)

**'Limit Trance Magic'******

'Summons Magic'

**'Limit Trance Summons Magic'******

'Enemy Skill' (Ally or Enemy)

'Battle Command'

**'Limit Trance Morphing Action'**

'Rage Induced Battle Technique'

**'Limit Trance Battle Technique'**

'Enemy Attack'

---

Equipment Section

Weapon: The Currently equipped weapon is shown here. Only certain Characters can used certain weapons. Has Materia Slots.

Head/Neck: An item which is worn on the head or around the neck. Usually increases Mdef and Meva stats.  

Wristlet/Glove: This is an accessory that is worn as a wristlet or glove. Usually increase Eva stats.

Armour: This represents a piece of body armour and a Materia Bangle. Increases Def stat and usually increases Mdef stat

Accessory: This item may be worn anywhere usually increases stats or negates negative status effects.

...

Please enter requested Archive or Searches...

...

...

Requested profiles found:

Loading Shinra Personnel/Civilian Archive... 

... 

... 

Name: Cloud Strife

Age: 22

Race: Human? - N.B. See Shinra Medical Abnormalities File m476.36.

Profession: Ex-SOLDIER First-Class-Star [1st*]

Height: 5' 7"

Weapon: 'Braver' Class Broad-Sword

Birthplace: Nibelheim

Birthday: 19th August

Parents/Guardians: Father: Unknown. Mother: Amanda Strife

Blood-Type: AB - N.B. See Shinra Medical Abnormalities File m476.36. 

Current Situation: M.I.A. (Missing In Action)

Details: Level headed, quick thinking and Intelligent. Strife is a member of SOLDIER's, extremely elite, 1st*. Strife is the second youngest members to enter SOLDIER and has become documented after having a rejection to SOLDIER enhancement operation 1.32A and the fact of Mako infusion has seemed to be already executed. Strife was one of the members of SOLDIER to be involved in Incident n893.93 and is the only person to ever face Sephiroth and, we suspect, survive but like Sephiroth his body has not been found. Other Details Classified: Please Contact Head Of Scientific Research.

...

Name: Zack Riley

Age: 23

Race: Human

Profession: Ex-SOLDIER First-Class [1st]

Height: 5' 6"

Weapon: 'Avenger' Class Broad-Sword

Birthplace: Gongaga

Birthday: 23rd July

Parents/Guardians: Father: Alex Riley. Mother: Rebecca Riley.

Blood-Type: B-

Current Situation: Deceased.

Details: Arrogant, cocky, and full of ambition, Riley was a rising member of SOLDIER and a good friend of Cloud Strife. Zack Riley has been declared deceased after his body was discovered after Incident n893.93.

...

Name: Aeris Gainsbrough

Age: 22

Race: Ancient

Profession: Flower Merchant

Height: 5' 3"

Weapon: Staff

Birthplace: Classified

Birthday: 7th February

Parents/Guardians: Father: Classified. Mother: Ifalna. Step-Mother: Elmyra Gainsbrough.

Blood-Type: O

Current Situation: Living in Sector Five Slums

Details: Gainsbrough confirmed as one of the surviving Ancients... Other Details Classified: Please Contact Head Of Scientific Research Or Head Of Peace Preservation.

...

Name: Tifa Lockheart

Age: 20

Race: Human

Profession: Barmaid.

Height: 5' 4"

Weapon: Combat Claw

Birthplace: Nibelheim

Birthday: 3rd May

Parents/Guardians: Father: Edward Lockheart. Mother: Jen Lockheart.

Blood-Type: B

Current Situation: Hostess of a Bar in Sector Seven.

Details: A childhood friend of Cloud Strife, Lockheart is the only confirmed person to survive Incident n893.93.

See File attachment r525.45

...

Name: Barret Wallace

Age: 20

Race: Human

Profession: Suspected leader of Rebel group AVALANCHE, Bouncer.

Height: 6' 4"

Weapon: Gun-Arm

Birthplace: Corel

Birthday: 15th December

Parents/Guardians: Father: Henry Wallace. Mother: Lucy Wallace.

Blood-Type: O

Current Situation: Suspected Leader of AVALANCHE.

Details: Survivor of Incident t496.72. He has a basic hatred for the organisation and survivors from the bombings have given a close description.

...

Name: Jessie Hughes

Age: 20

Profession: Technician

Height: 5' 6"

Weapon: Rifle (N.B. When she does fight)

Birthplace: Midgar

Birthday: 14th December

Parents/Guardians: Father: Edmond Hughes. Mother: Angelica Hughes

Blood-Type: O

Current Situation: Bartender at Seventh Heaven Bar in Sector Seven.

Details: Believed member of AVALANCHE, suspected support member of the team who is only ever with them in person when her hacking skills or mechanical skill are required, specialist in electronics, hacking, bomb making and mechanics.****

...

Name: Red XIII

Age: 48 

Race: The Cosmos Fire-Tailed Lion (Shinra Designation)

Profession: Research Specimen.

Height: 3' 9"

Weapon: Head-Dress

Birthplace: Cosmos Canyon

Birthday: Unknown

Parents/Guardians: Father: Unknown. Mother: Unknown.

Blood-Type: N/A

Current Situation: Research Specimen in Shinra HQ labs.

Details: Research Specimen ID 5467-RED-XIII-I496 (Note long life span means that age is divided by 3 (He is 16)), Contact Scientific Research for more Info.

...

Name: Cid Highwind

Age: 32

Race: Human

Profession: Shinra pilot.

Height: 5' 8"

Weapon: Spear

Birthplace: Classified

Birthday: 22nd February

Parents/Guardians: Father: James Highwind. Mother: Angela Highwind.

Blood-Type: B

Current Situation: Shinra Pilot rested at Rocket Town.

Details: Destined to be the first man to explore the stars, Highwind is one of Shinra's best pilots in air or on sea. Highwind has become 'rested' after saving the life of a technician but sacrificing the space project.

...

Name: Yuffie Kisaragi

Age: 16

Race: Human

Profession: Drifter/Thief.

Height: 5' 2"

Weapon: Shuriken

Birthplace: Wutai

Birthday: 2oth November

Parents/Guardians: Father: Godo Kisaragi. Mother: Unknown.

Blood-Type: A

Current Situation: Unknown.

Details: Not much is known about Kisaragi apart from she has been involved by A LOT of Materia related theft.

...

Name: Cait Sith

Age: N/A

Profession: Fortune Teller.

Height: 3' 2"

Weapon: Megaphone.

Birthplace: N/A

Birthday: N/A

Parents/Guardians: N/A

Blood-Type: N/A

Current Situation: Fortune Teller at the Gold Saucer entertainment park.

Details: A ultra intelligent machine which has two personalities, Cait, the small cat which is the brains behind the pair and Sith the strong yet loyal Mog. Other Details Classified... Contact Peace Preservation Department for more info.

...

Name: Vincent Valentine

Age: Classified

Race: Mutated Human

Profession: Former TURK.

Height: 6' 0"

Weapon: Handguns

Birthplace: Classified

Birthday: 15th October

Parents/Guardians: Father: Simon Valentine. Mother: Melissa Valentine.

Blood-Type: A

Current Situation: Classified

Details: Classified... Contact Head Of Scientific Research.

...

Name: Sephiroth

Age: Classified

Race: Ancient

Profession: Head of SOLDIER.

Height: 6' 1"

Weapon: Masamune Long-Blade

Birthplace: Classified

Birthday: Classified

Parents/Guardians: Father: Classified. Mother: Classified.

Blood-Type: Classified

Current Situation: M.I.A.

Details: Classified... Key involvement in Incident n893.93 Sephiroth has been rumoured to have been killed but his body was never found. Contact Head Of Scientific Research

---

Weapon Stats and Modifications:

---

Key: 

0 - Materia Slot

= - Materia Slot Link

---

Name: Executioner

Type: 'Braver' Class Broad-Sword

Attack: Equal to Cloud's Level + 1

Attack percentage: 100

Materia Growth: Double

Materia Slots: 0=0_0=0

Brief Description: Blade same length and shape as the Buster Sword, made out of blue Crystal, the handle is the same as the Ragnarok.

---

Name: Ragnarok

Type: 'Braver' Class Broad-Sword

Attack: Equal to Cloud's Level + 6

Attack percentage: 105

Materia Growth: Single

Materia Slots: 0=0_0=0_0=0

---

Name: Ultima Weapon

Type: 'Braver' Class Broad-Sword

Attack: 120

Attack percentage: 110

Materia Growth: None

Materia Slots: 0=0_0=0_0=0_0=0_0

NB: Ultima Weapon's single slot (0) is unusable.

---

Power System:

Health Power (HP): A Character's health, when it reaches 0 the character is KOed

Magic Power (MP): This allows a character to cast magic as long as the caster has the same or more MP needed to cast.

Ability Power (AP): This allows a character to learn spells or abilities from his/her Materia when they have gathered enough AP, they do not need the Materia to cast the learned skill and have access to new skills.

Rage Power (RP): RP is what allows a Character to fill his Limit Gauge and enter Limit Trance. RP is gained by being attacked and as the Limit Gauge is filled special battle techniques are gained as long as Limit Trance is not entered. The Character gains 1 RP for every 10% of Health Power lost even if the HP is recovered.

... Logging off.

**Epilogue - Memories Of A SOLDIER**

_'You must not show fear, anger, pride, insecurity must I go on... Any emotion you show only allows your opponent the option of playing mind games with you, make you act without thinking, the it is he that holds the other hand, your skills, strength, abilities with Materia, all your training will mean nothing if you allow the mist of anger to cloud your judgement.'_

_/I listened to him from the back of the classroom as he gave his classic speech to the new recruits./_

_'A SOLDIER must be emotionless, never revealing the tide of feelings you hide within yourself. To allow you emotions to run free. To allow anger or pride cloud you judgement...'_

_/The whole room was mesmerised apart from me. I had watched him make this speech, time and time again, I had seen what would happen next go by many times. I didn't even flinch when he slammed _Murasame_ into the ground./_

_'Will most likely get you killed.'_

_/I knew he was right from experience a person could be described as a lattice, a structure which if could be flawed slightly without problems but if there was a major problem would not be repairable./_

_/I now know that the man that is doing this speech, a scene of the past, a man who all that knew him would say he was a disfigured lattice. He was structurally stable like a lattice however there was a few things in his past. Things that when pulled further than they were would cause this lattice to loose is stability./_

_/How I know this? Once... Once a long time ago I was the second in command of SOLDIER. One of Sephiroth's friends if we could be called that, his closest to be precise. However that was before all of what happened./_

_/Before return of Jenova./_

_/I shall have to explain the story from the beginning. Or you won't be able to understand a rants of a older man./_

_I guess I should introduce myself. It would be rude not to./_

_/My name is Cloud Strife and this is my story./_

_/A story that started because of this disfigured lattice./___

**Chapter 1 - The Assault**

There was an air of anticipation as the Ex-SOLDIER waited for the train to stop at the station, he pulled his sword out of the sheath, the ornate blue crystal shining with anticipation for battle, there was sure to be some. He checked the pockets of his overcoat to see that he only had 50 gill and two grenades, he somehow knew that he would need them. The train stopped. 

"Wait 'ere, SOLDIER boy." The strongly built and burly man, roughly 6 foot four said as he headed to the door. The Ex-SOLDIER nodded and waited as the burly man, obviously the leader of this group, and the three others, all probably technicians and back up fighters, jumped off the train and dispatch the guards. He jumped out of the train and looked at the leader. "Get ya skinny ass down 'ere." With that he was gone. The Ex-Soldier headed after the leader but stopped.

_The bodies._

He quickly searched the downed guards pockets and picked out two _potions_ from each. He smiled and quickly thanked the inner voice.

"Oi! You! Stop!" The two military policemen drew their machine guns. But the Ex-SOLDIER was too fast for them, the Executioner, his weapon finding the MPs, with a mighty 'Diagonal Slash' before they could get in a shot. He pulled out a small pouch of gill and another two _potions_ before heading up the ramp and seeing the group except the leader.

"So." The young girl started. "You were a SOLDIER?"

"SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy?" The thinner to the two men present asked the girl.

"No... Yes... What I mean is that SOLDIER IS the enemy but he isn't with them anymore." She wasn't sure she understood that herself.

"Er...Yea Jessie." The thinner man turned to the Ex-SOLDIER. "By the way I didn't catch yea name."

"It's Cloud, Cloud Strife." Cloud answered the thin man the _Executioner_ in his hand.

"Well my name's..." Cloud cut him off.

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude or anything but, it can wait until this mission is over and hopefully the robo-guards haven't come." He said trying not to sound cold.

"Yea I understand." Before he could continue a loud bellow was heard.

"You $~^%s! What have I told ya 'bout hanging round together!." He shouted at them and Cloud couldn't help but think that he was going to have to get used to the man.

"Sorry..." Jessie said as the door opened. "There." The other ran into the reactor as the leader entered the door turned to Cloud.

"Ex-SOLDIER huh? Don't trust ya!" Cloud could tell that this man had had problem with the Shinra before problems and grudges he wasn't going to let go of. "The name's Barret Wallace kiddo, don't forget it." With that Barret entered the reactor. 

Cloud looked up towards the Reactor and had a really bad feeling of what was to face him inside, no matter he had a job to do and he was going to do it well. With that he entered the reactor and uneventfully made his way to the T shaped catwalk. He saw the fat male acting as a look out. "Hey Cloud go after the others I'll keep a watch here." Cloud nodded as he ran towards the entrance to the inside of the reactor, where he saw Jessie, wasn't it and the other thinner man working on the slide door and Barret watching their back.

"Oi! Cloud." This caught the young warrior surprised. "You been in a Reactor before?"

"Yes... I was in Shinra before." He answered.

"These f&$#&*g reactors are suckin' the life from the planet. If we keep letting 'em do it, there ain't gonna be shit left. These things are killing the Planet slowly, but surely."

"I heard once that Mako and the Lifestream were the same thing but the company always denied it." He sighed. "Listen I heard about what happens to the planet without this stuff so you're not telling me anything I don't know."

"Hum... Interesting little s#%* ain't ya? Come on hotshot ya comin' with me." With that he turned to the thin man. "Biggs ya useless piece of s#%*. Get that bloody door open."

"Code Deciphered ." Biggs said as the door opened and Cloud pulled out the _Executioner_ and went into a ready stance. While Barret point his gun-arm. Nothing.

Jessie moved into the next door and in about three times quicker than Biggs cracked the other. Cloud took the lead but stopped as he saw a side passage. "Hold on a second." He called as he moved down the passage with Barret. He saw a console and a chest behind it. "As I thought." Cloud said as he opened the chest and picked up a _Phoenix Down._ "This could be useful. You have a satchel? " He asked Barret.

"No man." He replied.

"Great." Cloud sighed as he put it in the small pouch which held all his other items.

"Whatever com' on kid." He said as he lead the warrior to the elevator where Jessie was waiting.

"Cloud can you push that switch over there." She asked him.

"Sure." Cloud answered. As he sheathed the _Executioner_ and it the downwards button. As they exited the lift they met their first resistance, two MPs. Cloud took one down instantly as Barret fired a constant barrage at the other taking him down nearly as quick.

"Follow me." Jessie called as they followed her down the stairway towards the door. They entered the door, Cloud always alert carrying the _Executioner_ at the ready followed her down the ladder to see her go past the next. "I'll wait here as a look out, Cloud you know haw to get the core from here?"

"Yes." Cloud said blankly looking over the side.

"What is it?" Barret asked.

"Security drones. There's about four down there. Want me to handle them?" Cloud asked.

"Hum... Alright kid let's see what ya made of." Barret said. With that he sheathed the _Executioner_, then he was off jumping the distance to the vertical ladder and then sliding down to the pipe, those years in SOLDIER paid off as he made it to the ladder with no problem. He slid down to a level then let go, twisted and drew in one movement. The guards noticed him and fired but then Cloud pulled a surprise using the broad length of the blade to block the laser fire, as they reloaded Cloud sheathed his weapon and started to concentrate to gather energy causing green ripples to form around him.

'Thunder' 'All'

From no where four lightning bolts came down from the sky short circuiting all four, not taking any chances he drew his large blade and put it through each of the droids making sure they wouldn't come back on-line.

"What the f&$#&*g hell was that?" Barret said as he caught up with the warrior.

"A Thunder spell." Cloud said matter of factly.

"What?"

"Materia induced magic." He pointed to the green Materia orb in the _Executioner._

"So this is what makes those blokes in SOLDIER so powerful. " He said.

"One of them." Cloud answered as they headed up to the main Reactor core. "This brings back too many bad memories." He mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing… Well just one question."

"What?"

"This bombing is supposed to save the planet but what about all the innocent people working around here?"

"You should expect a few casualties in this war."

"And what war is this?"

"Damn stupid f&$#&*g kid! The war to save the planet versus the f&$#&*g Shinra!"

"Then why don't you bomb at night time?"

"Gotta problem with it?"

"Listen I agree with your motives but I'm not to sure your using the right methods."

"Shut up SOLDIER boy! Go set the bomb." He handed Cloud a block of plastic explosives and a detonation timer.

"Shouldn't you do it?" He asked.

"Nah, you'll do fine an' this way I get to keep a watch on ya."

"Alright." He moved up and placed the plastic explosives and set the fuse for fifteen minutes. "Fifteen minutes and counting!" Just then the alarm went off. 

"What the hell!" Barret fumed.

"Great! Just what we need!" Cloud said as he pulled out the _Executioner_ and readied himself.

"What!?"

"Guard Scorpion." Cloud said. It came out of the shadows, the giant six legged Cyclops, armed with two _Assault Guns_ and a huge mechanical scorpions tail tipped with a drill shaped mace.

"J#%*$!" The dark skinned man shouted as he readied his gun-arm.

"We share something in common." Cloud called back as he slung the huge sword into it's sheath and started the same hand movements as he had done before.

'Thunder'

The lightning bolt hit the robot's casing causing sparks to fly everywhere and a creaking sound as it moved back as Cloud redrew his weapon. It then proceeded to scan its attacker with search scope. Barret then stepped forward and let rip a salvo of standard rounds onto the machine the first few denting it's armour the rest tearing into it. It scanned Barret as it did Cloud then fired shots from its _Assault Guns_ at him, sending him to the floor.

"You okay?" Cloud called as he threw Barret one of his _potions._

"I will be once this m#%&$r- f&$#&r is scrap metal." He stood up after drinking the potion and allowed his rage to influence him as he reloaded his gun arm. 

'Explosive Rounds'

As the rounds hit small explosions were made over the Scorpion's armour causing it to fall back. Cloud to his chance pulling out one of his grenades and throwing it as Barret once again readied his Gun-Arm.

'Explosive Rounds'

It did the same damage as last time but now it had pulled up its tail. "Barret, don't attack! while it's tail is up! It's gonna counter-attack with it's laser!"

"Don't tell me what ta do!" He fired another salvo this time of Standard Rounds into it, but this time it, as Cloud said, fired a blast from its tail knocking both down. Cloud was the first up gripping the handle of the _Executioner_ and allowed his own rage to fill him.

'Braver'

The rage induced swordsman's skill, which shared the name of his sword class took over as he lunged towards the scorpion, jumped high in the air and after a second he was pulled down, swinging his sword heavily so the robot was sliced clean in half. "Not bad." Barret said as Cloud moved over to the undamaged _Assault_ _Gun_ and took it off.

"Can you use this?" Cloud asked.

"Dunno. Pass it 'ere and I'll try it." He took off the _Gatling_ _Gun_ and replaced it with the weapon Cloud passed him. He then fired a few shots into a wall and nodded an affirmative.

"We have five minutes, so we better get out of here." Cloud stated as he started to run towards the ladder. The trip up to the door was uneventful until Cloud reached the door.

_The Girl_

He turned to see Jessie having problems with her foot. He ran back to her. "You okay?" he asked as he kneeled down to help her.

"My foot's stuck." She cried as Cloud freed it. "Thanks. They ran into little resistance as they reached the lift. 

"Three minutes." Cloud stated as they reached the door.

However there was a problem. "They've changed the code." Biggs shouted as he was working on the door.

"Great!" Jessie called as she knelt down to help Biggs.

"Two and a half minutes." Cloud said as he and Barret covered the two working on the door. 

About a minute later there was a result as the door opened and they passed through the second was slightly harder., but it opened "Twenty seconds!" Cloud yelled as they all ran through the T shaped catwalk. Jessie fell and Cloud quickly picked her up. As they reached the exit where the fatter man had just ran through when the bomb went off.

2.Aftermath 

"Alright!" The fat man called as Jessie worked on something.

"That's gonna keep going for a little bit longer." Piped in Biggs.

"Right it's set. Everyone out." She called as she finished on what she was working on and ran to the door, as they reached the small explosion happened. Cloud was the first out untouched, followed by Barret, Biggs, Jessie and then the fat man who ran around holding his rear.

"Wedge ya s#%*. Stop pissing around! All meet up at the train station, move out!" He said as the others moved out. "Oh an' SOLDIER boy, ya get the money when you get back." With that he ran towards the main street. Cloud shook his head and started walking, he moved up the path. Has he got to the top of the stairs he headed towards the large sign saying 'Loveless'.

---

Outside the theatre the young flower girl watched the commotion trying to stay as calm as she could, she could tell something had happened. The next thing she knew one of the men who were running frantically knocked her down, her heart started beating faster as they all ran off towards the station. She lifted herself back to her feet and quickly picked up and re attached her _Guard Stick_ to its position and touching her hair to make sure that the orb was still there. Then she saw him, walking in from the pathway beside the run down café. The young man probably about her age with spiky sandy blond hair, well built but also had an aqua of intelligence around him. He wore a beige overcoat which ran down to his ankles, underneath she saw that he was wearing black trousers which were slightly baggy with matching boots. On the left shoulder of the coat was a sliver, smooth armoured pad which matched his arm bands and went with the plain black sheath that held the largest sword she had seen in her life. Even though he was armed and looked dangerous, he did not frighten her. He started to move past her and she made a decision.

"Excuse me sir. Do you know what's going on?" She asked and he stopped.

"Nothing to worry about. Hey…" he paused looking at her basket. "…you don't see many flowers nowadays." He smiled at her.

"Would you like to buy one they're only one gill." She replied.

"Sure why not." He put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a pouch. He then opened the pouch and took out a coin, he then handed it to the girl. 

"Thank you!" She put her hand into the basket and pulled out a white rose and handed to him before she started to head away.

"Hold it." He called.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me the way to the station from here?" he asked her.

"It's just down the courtyard, follow the road and you'll find a bridge the tracks run under, head to the right and just follow them." She told him smiling.

"Thank you." He started off down the courtyard as she headed down the alleyway towards home.

---

Cloud headed down the courtyard stopping only to pick up some dropped items, he headed the way the flower girl told him only to hear a voice behind him. "Oh! Stop!"

Shinra MPs, he waited a second till they were about six inches and then struck, pulling out the _Executioner_ and swinging in a split second taking both down with his Diagonal Slash. "What the.." Another two ran in from the same direction as the ones Cloud had just killed and Cloud decided to run, he head right only to be cut off by two soldiers, he quickly changed direction but again that was blocked off. "Freeze."

Nowhere to run, Cloud held the _Executioner_ ready to do what it did best.

_Jump off the bridge_.

'What!' He said to the voice.

_Trust me jump._

"I have no time for you guys." He sheathed the _Executioner_ and flipped backwards off the bridge and landed on the train.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Disfigured Lattice - Chapter 2

**"Disfigured Lattice - 2nd Edition"**

**A twisted version of FFVII By HenryCH (**disfigured_lattice@yahoo.com)

**Book 1 - Chapter 2- 'Sector 7 Slums and Assault of Mako Reactor No.5'**

****************************************************************************************************

_No notes_

_Disclaimer:__Final Fantasy VII is copyright 1997 to Square Co. Ltd. All rights reserved. The characters and names featured in this story are (partially) property of Square Co. Ltd. No infringement was intended. (Please, do not sue me!!!)_

****************************************************************************************************

Glossary 

Shinra information archives terminal on line please input requested items...

...

...

Runes:

Using techniques first developed by the Ancients, Rune markings are ways of investing certain magical qualities into weapons or armours. Only Runesmiths or the Warriors of the Cetrian Guard can imprint a Rune. Below is a small list of certain Runes that are known:

Rune of Execution: Allows a weapon to cut through any material with the slightest of effort. Can draw blood at the touch.

Rune of Precision: Rises Attack percentage. 

Rune of Foresight: Weapon emits a glow when enemy is near.

Rune of Power: Rises a chance of _Deathblow_ hitting.

Tera-Elemental Rune: Absorbs all elemental based attacks.

'Elemental' Rune: Drains 1/2 of attacks based on Rune's element. (Element's name replaces 'Elemental')

Master 'Elemental' Rune: Absorbs attacks based on Rune's element. (Element's name replaces 'Elemental')

Rune of 'Elemental' Attack: Weapon's attacks based on Rune's element. (Element's name replaces 'Elemental')

Rune of Strength: Rises a person's strength.

Rune of Magic: Rises a person's magic power.

Rune of Physical Defence: Rises defence percentage.

Rune of Magic Defence: Rises magic defence percentage.

Rune Of Defence: Rises both defence and magic defence.

Rune of Growth: Materia growth is doubled.

Rune of Omni-Growth: Materia growth is tripled.

Rune of Wisdom: EXP and AP is doubled from battles.

Rune of the Heart: Raises power and protects others nearby.

Rune of The Avenging Soul: Powers up when [Near Death]

Rune of Protection: Neglects effects of the Rune of Execution, Rune of Strength, Rune of Magic and Rune of Power of any opposing weapon. Also produces a magical field which may protect the user and his/her allies from long-range projectiles.

Rune Of Nullification: Nullifies all effects of other Runes including the warrior's other runes and allies. Only the Omnis and Holy Runes are exceptions to this Rune.

Omnis Rune: Imprinted on the weapon of the Omnislord, the Priestess' Champion - Master of the Omnis power. Effects unknown. - Please see File Attachment a783.78

Holy Rune: Imprinted on the High Priestess' staff. Effects unknown. - Please see File Attachment a783.53

...

Runesmiths: Highly trained blacksmiths who have been trusted with the techniques and meanings of all the Rune sets excluding the Omnis Rune and the Holy Rune. There are roughly three Runesmiths left alive.

1. Return to Sector 7 Slums 

They stood inside the cargo carriage of the train all contemplating one thing. "Cloud never came." Wedge the chubby man said as he relaxed against a crate.

"You don't think he's…" Biggs started.

"No way!" Barret answered, he had seen Cloud in action more than anyone else in the group and knew that the warrior couldn't be killed easily.

"Do you think Cloud's going to fight with AVALANCHE to the end?" Biggs asked.

"How the hell should I know!" He said. "Maybe if you all weren't such screw ups." He hit the crate he was leaning on.

"Hey Barret what about our money." Barret hit the crate again. "Er… Sorry."

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

"You 'ear something?" Barret said.

"Yea."

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

"Jessie open the door." Barret called.

"Alright." She opened the door and then a figure flipped into the room his beige overcoat ripped but otherwise fine.

"Cloud!" All bar Barret exclaimed at the warrior.

"Sorry I'm late. Had a run in with the law." 

"Damn show off!" Barret shouted.

"It's not the most idiotic thing I've ever done." He looked to the floor.

_'Dare to think you can take me on Cloud?'_

The memory shook him a bit but it didn't show.

"Man you're so cool!" Wedge shouted as the train came to the station.

"Hee, hee we'll do a lot better next time." Biggs then said as they both got off the train followed by Barret who said nothing.

"Oh, Cloud! You're face is pitch black!" She told him as she grabbed a clean cloth out of her pocket and clean it off. "There that's better… By the way thanks for helping me back there.

They all left the train and were all in the same area a small group. "Cloud get here!" Barret called as he walked over. "Alright you screw up good job, but don't start getting slack! If you were scared of that explosion then prepare yourselves cause the next one gonna be bigger than that!" He punctuated his comment by hitting his hand with his gun arm. "come on all back to the hideout!"

They all started to move towards the only bar in sector seven, _Tifa's Seventh Heaven_. However Cloud stopped when he saw a man looking at the pillar. The guy saw Cloud and then said. "Hey do you want to look at the pillar with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Cloud answered.

"That pillar is roughly forty five meters high, and it holds the whole of the upper sector, if that was to collapse then so would all of the plate would fall on us. Scary though huh?"

"In a way, yes." Cloud replied.

"This is my little place. I come here when I need to think or to be inspired, but you can come here any time you like, I don't mind." He said to Cloud never moving his eyes from the support.

"Alright I may just do that." Cloud said as he left and headed towards the bar where Barret was waiting.

"Alright kid go through." He moved to let Cloud passed.

He moved into the bar, it may not have been much but at least it was home, for a while.

"Daddy?!" Barret's child called up ran up to Cloud and then ran off to the kitchen.

"Marlene aren't you going to Cloud?" The young woman about two years younger than Cloud asked. She wore a white shirt and her trademark short black skirt, was slight in build but as Cloud knew she was good in a fight. "Hello Cloud." Tifa Lockheart, Cloud friend since they were kids greeted. "How did the mission go."

"Well seeing at that we actually did it." He replied to her as Marlene came up behind her leg.

"Did you fight with Barret?" She asked him.

"Well we weren't at each other's throats if that's what you meant." He replied.

"Yes… How nice, a flower. You never see them much these days." Cloud saw Marlene looking at the flower in awe, so he knelt down and handed her the flower. She came forward and took the flower and then vanished again. "Sorry Cloud she's just a little bit shy."

He smiled. "That's not a problem. Tif' do you have anywhere where I can go and get washed?"

"Sure, there's a shower up the stairs and it's the first door on the right."

"Thanks." He then walked up the stairs.

---

She watched her childhood friend vanish up the stairs and sighed. 'One day, one day.' She then turned to see Barret come into the building. "Welcome home Papa! " Marlene called as Barret picked her up and spun her around.

"Yea!" he then noticed it in her hand. "Hey where did you get that flower?"

"Cloud gave it to me."

"Oh… … … Did you thank him?" He asked her.

"…"

"It's alright Marlene." Tifa piped in. "You can thank him later."

"Alright everyone time for a meeting." Barret moved to the pinball machine and pulled a lever underneath to move the secret elevator down to the hideout. Tifa moved to the bar and started to clean up the glasses.

---

Cloud took off his overcoat noting the large rip just underneath his pocket. 'Got to get that fixed.' He then took out the remaining _Grenade_, _Potions_ and the _Phoenix_ _Down_ and moved them into his items satchel and the gill into another pouch. Slowly removing the rest of his sweat drenched clothing he headed to the shower, he had decided. He would help them with another two mission and then move on. He lathered his body and then rinsed it off. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to have a pleasant soaking without being tense and it was great. He got out the shower drying his body and hair then wrapping the towel around his waist. He quickly put back on his clothing bar his overcoat and then headed downstairs. 

When he got down there Tifa was waiting at the bar. "Hey Cloud take a seat." He did as she asked. "Want a drink?"

"Got any whisky?" Cloud asked and he played with his fingers.

"Sure." She picked up a bottle and quickly gave him a shot. "On the house."

"Thanks." He quickly had a taste then put it down.

"So how long are you staying with us?" She asked.

"Until I have enough money to get to Junon." He replied. 

"Junon?" She asked.

"Yea well…" he started before he was interrupted.

"Oi Spike!" Barret called out. "'Ere's ya pay!" He threw Cloud a pouch filled with 2000 gill.

"This is my pay? Next mission for 3000." Cloud stated.

"S%#$!" Barret called. "Alright 2500!"

"Deal." He shook the man's hand.

"We better get some rest then." Tifa said.

2. On the way. 

Cloud was the last to wake up the next morning and made a decision, he opened up his back pack and pulled out some purple clothing. His old Shinra uniform, since he quit he had removed all of the Shinra markings from the garments and all other sources removed all his relations to Shinra bar one, his helmet. The helmet…

_'Well done buddy, you deserved it!'_

A present from an old friend, it was strong so strong that the blacksmith he had asked to remove it couldn't. He put on the purple clothing attaching his armour to its usual places. 

He quickly placed his old _Shinra_ _Alpha_ armour, a body jacket which was worn under the wearer's clothing and it's matching bangle in his backpack and dug out his _Dragon Armour_. It was a piece of swordsman's armour which was made for a master swordsman. The armour was designed to protect the right shoulder, torso and upper back, his other shoulder was protected by the shoulder guard built into each coat . The Armour like other also had a matching Materia Bangle.

His mother had given him this just before he had left Nibelheim, when the Turks found him and asked him to join SOLDIER. The Armour had four Runes, another in the Materia Bangle _Rune of Growth_ and The _Fire, Lightning and Ice Runes_, which halved the damage done by those elements. He put the matching Materia Bangle on and then moved his _Restore_, _All_, _Lightning_, _All_ and _Ice_ Materias into it.  

He then reached for the other overcoat the one he had worn all those years ago, that still fitted. He picked up _Executioner_ taking it out of the plain black sheath.

He looked at the gap between the Materia slots to see the three Runes imprinted on to the weapon, the _Executioner_ the last momento of his father. As well as he knew, his father was a Runesmith, one of those trusted with the wisdom of the Ancient skill, Runes were a way of gaining extra abilities into weapons or armour making them more powerful or have better defensive. The Rune on the right was the _Rune of Growth_ a Rune that effected the growth levels of Materia. The _Rune of Execution_ in the centre allowed the blade to slice through any material with inhuman ease and the touch of the blade could draw blood. The right Rune was the _Rune of Power_ a Rune which guided the weapon to an opponents weak spots always causing more damage. Each Rune emitted a slight glow but unlike Materia their glow was continuous. He checked his Materia slots to make sure that his _Long Range_ Materia was there.

He did up the buttons before picking up the satchel he slung it into position before placing his sword into its sheath and the placing them on his back, deciding to leave the helmet in the bar. He then headed up the stairs where Barret and Tifa waited for him.

"Hey Cloud glad your up." Tifa welcomed him.

"By the way in case Jessie hasn't told you already we're going to be attacking the No.5 Reactor today." Barret stated.

"And I'm coming along too!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Cloud by the way. I don't know how to use Materia, If you teach me how to use it I'll give you all the Materia we found."

"Sure I've got the time…" Cloud went through all he knew about Materia with Barret on how to equip it to how to cast magic and use commands in about fifteen minutes Barret was still as stumped. "Huh? I don't get it. I'll get Jessie to tell me later. Anyway you're in charge with the Materia from now on." Barret passed him two _Restore _Materia, a _Lightning_ and a _Fire_ Materia.

"By the way the man from the weapons shop contacted us he said that he had some supplies for us." Cloud nodded as they headed out the door but before he went to the weapons shop he went to the Materia store.

As he entered he heard the man behind the counter sigh. "If I don't sell anything soon this place is going under. There's just no one to buy good Materia in the Slums…" He stopped as Cloud moved up to the counter. "I hate to ask but… Are you a customer?"

Cloud nodded his head. "Welcome! We buy, we sell."

"What have you got?" he gave Cloud a price list.

"I'll have a _Restore_, and an _Ice_ Materia please." Cloud stated as he counted the gill and passed it to the man. He also bought five _potions_ from the man as well as five _Antidotes_.

They moved over to the weapons shop where Cloud brought two _Iron Mails_ for the others. They took off their old _Leather Jerkins_ and replaced them with the new ones and handed them to Cloud who sold them for the gill.

They moved upstairs and got the _Ether_, a few more _potions_, a _Tent_ and an _All_ Materia. Cloud took the time to equip his team mates, giving Tifa the _Restore_ and _Lightning_ Materia and Barret the _Restore_, _Fire_ and _All_ Materia where he linked _Fire_ and _All_ in his _Assault_ _Gun_ and put the _Restore_ in his new armour's Materia Bangle.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Yea?"

"Why do we all have _Restore_?" She asked.

"Well in SOLDIER they only gave Curative magic to one person in the party, this way if one of us is downed the others can still cure themselves." Cloud pointed out as they headed to the train. As they reached the station all the others jumped onto the train, headed for sector four.

The train was quiet, near empty apart from a man in a red suit sitting where Barret usually sits. "This trains kinda empty all of a sudden. What's going on?"

"AVALANCHE says that there's going to be more bombings. Only royal employees of Shinra would work at a time like this."

"You work for the Shinra!" Barret aimed his gun-arm at him.

"I won't give in to violence and I won't give up my seat either!" He called putting his head protectively in his hands.

"Barret!" Tifa shouted and he backed down.

"So anything else I should know." Cloud took a serious tone.

"Oh listen to Mr. All so serious about his work."

_Couldn't you be less serious Cloud._

"Well as Jessie may have told you may have told you, the top plate has an ID check system…"

"Which the Shinra are very proud of." Tifa piped in.

"Anyhow anyway we can't use our fake IDs anymore so before the sensor were jumping off."

"Train heading to Sector 4, ETA 11:45" An announcer said.

"That means in three minutes were jumping off." Barret called as he took a seat.

"Hey Cloud come have a look at the map with me." Tifa said.

Cloud approached Tifa's position but paused by the Shinra manager. "You alright?" He asked.

"I will be. Your friend is a bit violent." He nodded to Barret.

"Don't worry he's on anger management courses." Cloud mused with the man, causing him a laugh.

"Thanks." He replied.

Cloud nodded and then went to Tifa. "Looks like you've already seen this. Oh well."

That was when the alarm went off. "What the…" Barret cried as Jessie ran in.

"We're in trouble." She said.

"What?" Barret called back.

"No time to explain, quick get into the next carriage." She ran back through the door.

"Someone blew it!" Barret called as they moved through the doorway followed by the others.

Jessie was in the next carriage. "If we keep going we can out run the sensors." Jessie said then started running, followed by the others, Cloud drew out the _Executioner_, only for the reason to stop people picking his pockets. As they arrived in the final carriage Barret open the door.

"Scary huh?" Tifa said.

"No time for that now." Cloud stated as she moved to the opened door.

"I've decided I'm gonna jump." She said as she jumped out.

"Want to go first." He asked Barret.

"No a leader always stays to the end." Barret stated as Cloud then moved to the door.

"Alright." Cloud jumped out of the train, drawing the _Executioner_ back and embedding it into the tunnel wall, leaving him hanging a foot from the ground. He drew out the weapon and easily fell to the floor landing on his feet.

"Damn show off!" Barret shouted as he got off the floor. "The reactor is down this way com' on." He led the way to the reactor after they got Tifa up.

As they moved they found some resistance, Shinra security sensors. "We can't go any further." Cloud stated as he begun to look around. Then he saw it, a small tunnel.

"Yo Cloud what yea found." Barret asked.

"Tifa have a look at this." He called her over and she looked down.

"It leads to the lower plate, the only problem is it's one way." Tifa said.

"We're going down." Cloud said as he quickly slid down before the two could argue.

"Oh great!" Barret said as Tifa followed him and then he went down.

As they continued only stopping to get an Ether that Cloud found and to fight any guards they found on the way the bumped into Wedge. "The Reactor is up that ladder, good luck." He said as they started to climb, it was then they found Jessie waiting at the junction they came to.

"Sorry about the problem on the train. Cloud's ID malfunctioned. I tried my best and failed." She put down her head.

"Don't worry." Cloud said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "These things happen."

"Thanks, when I get back to the hideout I'll start work on something really special." With that they all headed down a ladder to meet Biggs.

"The Reactors Just through that door. We're gonna pull out now. It's up to you to take down the Reactor. Good luck." With that Biggs started to head back.

The travel to the reactor was easier than last time. When they arrived that the core Tifa collapsed her hands on her head.

_'Papa…' _

_'Sephiroth!?' _

_'Did Sephiroth do this to you?'_

_' Sephiroth…' _

_'SOLDIER…' _

_'Mako Reactors…'_

_'Shinra…' _

_'I hate them all.'___

"Tifa?" Barret asked coming to her side.

"Yea I will be." She replied as Barret helped her to her feet. With this Cloud set the bomb.

"Twenty minutes." He said as he started towards the ladder. The _Executioner_ in his hand ready to take out anything that came into his range, Tifa followed her fist dying for some action and Barret at the rear his _Assault Cannon_ ready. They reached the upper floor to see a door shut.

"Jessie told me about this." Tifa said as she ran into a side room followed by Cloud and Barret. "You have to push all the buttons together the door will open."

"Alright." Barret said. "Lets get this the first time, after three push. One… Two… Three…" They all pushed the buttons opening the doors wide.

"Be on your guard." Cloud called as he took out a cloth and cleaned the _Executioner_. "This has been too easy."

"Ever heard of good luck Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Yes but this is against the Shinra. I know what it's like in the war, they used so many dirty tricks it could make people sick." Cloud replied remembering a single year where he had wished he had missed.

"What yea saying Cloud that this might be a trap." Barret replied.

"I don't know but, I do know that Shinra are up to something. I mean after the small force we met on the way in we met little or no resistance. Where was the Guard Scorpion? Why wasn't it there? I mean this is a Mako reactor, they can't afford to have these down, it means that Shinra can't line his pockets. I think we should be on our guard."

"You've got a point, alright everyone on their guard." Barret said as he re cocked his gun-arm.

"Come on lets get out of here." Tifa called as she punched her fist into her palm. They moved through the door onto to the catwalk.

"This way." Barret said as he started to run into Sector 4.

"Freeze!" Eight members of SOLDIER First-Class ran in from Sector 4 causing Barret to move back.

"A trap." Barret called as he readied his gun-arm.

A man in a red suit appeared from the entrance they had just came from. Slightly overweight and defined the man walked up to where the rebels stood. "Hmm… So you all must be… What was it…" President Shinra started.

"AVALANCHE and don't you forget it!" Barret called as he.

"Hmm… Pity we have to destroy a Reactor to get rid of vermin like you." Shinra answered.

"Vermin why you…" Barret said.

There was a clash and the _Executioner_ tapped the ground bringing attention to its owner. "It can't be…" Shinra said as Cloud moved forward.

"Long time no see Shinra." Cloud said his voice showing no emotion, but his eyes showing the deep hatred he developed for the man over the past 5 years.

"Well Strife, at least Hojo will be pleased to know you're alive. Then it must be true." Shinra said as he moved forward.

"What's he talking about." Barret said to Cloud but he was locked in his showdown with Shinra.

"Was that the sword you used to kill Sephiroth?" Shinra asked.

"What!?" Barret called as he looked on the mercenary for his reaction.

"You've got guts to show yourself Shinra. Especially after what your creation did to Nibelheim." Cloud said 

"Hmm. I wish I could stay to bicker with you Strife but I have previously set engagements. But no matter, I've already made arrangements for you." The mechanical construction moved onto the floor. "This is Air Buster, A techno soldier weapons development designed. I'm sure the info it draws from your friends dead bodies will be useful. Farewell." It that Shinra jumped into his helicopter and the SOLDIERS vanished.

"Yo Cloud we've got to do something about this thing." Barret said as it cut off Barret and Tifa from Cloud.

"This is from Soldier?" Tifa asked.

"No way it's mechanical. It has no soul." Cloud replied as he came up behind it.

"Let's just bust it up!" Barret shot at the machine to find that he was only denting its armour.

"Counter attack: program No.1 Big Bomber." The metal machine hit the ground, causing an earth quake that knocked Tifa off her feet.

"Leave it to me." Cloud said. The talk with Shinra had pushed his rage closer to his limit.

'Braver'

The Limit Break smacked into the back of Air Buster causing mass damage. "Program malfunction: Turning operation unavailable." A mechanical voice. With this Tifa cast cure on herself as Barret shot Standard Rounds at the weakened point in it armour putting a hole in it.

"Counter attack: Rear Gun." It shot Cloud with two rear weapons. Cloud fell but quickly stood up. The recent fights had levelled up his Materia making his spells more powerful. He started to concentrate and gather energy.

'Thundara'

The machine malfunctioned and blew up sending Cloud into the air and down the hole in the catwalk. Quickly Cloud grabbed a girder standing out.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted. "You can't die now! I have so much to tell you."

"I know Tifa." Cloud said as he sheathed the _Executioner_ and gripped the girder with his other hand.

"You gonna be alright?" Barret asked as he gripped Tifa.

"I'll be fine. Take care of her Barret." Cloud said.

"Alright hold on." With that the bomb blew. He lost his grip on the girder and started to plummet to the grounds below.

_End of Chapter Two._


	3. Disfigured Lattice - Chapter 3

Disfigured Lattice - Chapter 3

**"Disfigured Lattice - 2nd Edition"**

**A twisted version of FFVII By HenryCH (**[dissfigured_lattice@yahoo.com][1]**)******

**Book 1 - Chapter 3 - 'Sector 5 Slums And Wall Market'**

****************************************************************************************************

_Well here's Part three. To begin with this was supposed to have a black background but as Fanfiction.net doesn't allow you to choose your background colour aw well. As an answer to one of the review questions. The Buster Sword isn't Cloud's weapon in this fic for one reason, it's Zack's weapon and when we get to the flashback you'll find out what's happened to it and anyway the Executioner (Correct spelling anyway) is better than the Buster Sword so why would Cloud downgrade?_

_New note: This chapter has the first mention and use of the Rage Induced Trance. Please take note that this replaces Limit Breaks with rage induced battle techniques._

_Disclaimer:____Final Fantasy VII is copyright 1997 to Square Co. Ltd. All rights reserved. The characters and names featured in this story are (partially) property of Square Co. Ltd. No infringement was intended. (Please, do not sue me!!!)_

****************************************************************************************************

Glossary 

Shinra information archives terminal on line please input requested items...

...

...

Ancients: The Ancients, who call themselves the Cetra, are of a different bloodline than normal humans and have the ability to communicate with the planet. It is said that the Cetra can lead the way to the Promised Land where the Neo-Midgar project shall begin.

Weapon modifications:

...

Name: Guard Stick

Coat: N/A

Type: Staff

Attack: 14

Attack Percentage: 100

Materia Growth: Single

Materia Slots: 0=0

---

Name: Mythril Rod

New name: Mythril Staff

Cost: 370

Type: Staff

Attack: 22

Attack Percentage: 100

Materia Growth: Single

Materia Slots: 0=0_0

... Logging off.

1. In The Domain Of An Angel. 

_'Cloud?!'_

_'Hi mom!'_

_'Cloud! Welcome home!'_

_'Thanks I've missed you.'_

_'I missed you too. What weapon do you use?'_

_''Braver' Class Broad Sword. Well it was.'_

_'So your Father was right! By the way, what happened to your sword?'_

_'Broke it when I was fighting one of those monsters.'_

_'Well your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough. Ha was inspired to make it when you were born'_

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Ugh?" Cloud moaned.

"Can you here me?" The voice asked.

"Yes. Am I dead?" He asked.

"No you're not. You fell from above the roof and the flower bed broke your fall. You're very lucky." He opened his eyes to see what to him was an angel. He deep green eyes seemed to penetrate his soul.

"Flower bed?" He pulled himself up to his feet. "Sorry about that." He said wiping himself off then started looking around. "Where am I?"

"The Church in Sector 5 Slums." She replied. "Do you remember me."

"Yea. You were in Sector 8 selling flowers."

She jumped up and down. "Thank you for buying my flowers!" She turned back to the bed and in a second of thought turned to Cloud. "Say do you have any Materia?"

"Yes some." Cloud replied.

"Mine's special. It's good for nothing." She giggled.

"Hmm interesting. I have one like that too." Cloud replied feeling the multi-coloured orb in his pocket through the material of his coat..

"Really?" She replied.

"Yes, my father was a Runesmith." He replied.

"Do you feel like talking? After all we are meeting again." She asked.

"I don't mind." Cloud replied, looking around. "You know it's getting dark. How about I walk you home and we talk on the way." He replied.

"Okay." She replied. "Just hold on a second while I check on the flowers." She moved up to see the _Executioner_ in the middle of the flower bed. "Is that yours." The sword was literally massive even larger than her Ex's weapon.

"Yes it is." He moved over and picked up his ornated weapon.

"I've never seen anything like it." She replied.

"As I said my father was a Runesmith, my mother told me he made it for me when I was born." Cloud replied sheathing his large blade.

"Oh we don't know each others names do we? I'm Aeris Gainsbrough, the flower girl and you are?"

"Cloud Strife, me I do a little bit of everything." Cloud replied.

"So a jack of the trades then." Aeris started to giggle.

"Yea. You could say… What's so funny." Cloud asked noticing her laughing.

"Oh nothing. Come on let's go." She said as she started towards the door.

Cloud caught up and got in step with her as they left the building. "So what do want to talk about?" Cloud asked.

"Have you ever felt that someone is out to get you?" She asked.

"Oh yes."

_'Right Mr Strife. I just want to take some blood samples from you. Nothing to worry about.'_

_'Don't trust him.'_

_'Can't another person do it.'_

"Cloud?" Aeris asked.

"Huh?" Cloud replied.

"Have you ever been a Bodyguard?." 

"Why?" He asked.

"It's them." 

2. Face From The Past 

She looked terrified as she stared at the two suited figures, one male and one female. Cloud eyes narrowed as he pulled out the _Executioner _His Mako eyes flaring from recognition_._ From way she was looking at them she knew who they were, obviously she's known them for a long time.

"Turks." He hissed pulling himself into a ready stance. Aeris scared as hell quickly unhooked her Guard Stick , not really in the mood for a fight.

"Strife. Long time no see." The man said as he removed a night stick from its holder.

"I'll handle this" Cloud murmured to Aeris before looking at the man before him. A cold blue fire showing in his eyes. "Not long enough Reno." The _Executioner_ still in position guarding his midsection from the hidden danger he knew his enemy possessed.

"Reno, who is this guy?" The woman asked.

"Ever heard of Cloud Strife, Elena?" Reno asked her.

"Yea. Sephiroth's second in command." She replied. "He went M.I.A. at Nibelheim."

"Well it doesn't look like it." He replied as he looked into his opponents eyes. "Stay out of this Strife."

"I don't think so. You're scaring my friend here." He replied as four SOLDIER Third-Class appeared behind them. However they seemed a bit reluctant to fight after seeing Cloud with the _Executioner_ ready to strike. Two of the SOLDIERs moved but Cloud was waiting for them.

The rage of seeing Reno again was enough and he knew it.

His eyes flared the deep blue energy pulsing through his veins as he allowed the dormant powers that dwelled inside him ever since that one event flow through his body. He screamed out as he felt his body begin to glow giving into the savage energies for the first time in five years.

Reno guessed what was about to happen pulling Elena down beside the church steps.

**'Blade Beam'**

The three members of SOLDIER could only look of in shock as the blue energy gathered around the blade into a thick swirl, before he swung it. The energy ribbon headed for the middle one... he had no time to block...

The energy ribbon ripped him apart from the fabric of reality, only his scream remained before the ribbon exploded towards the other two warriors easily taking them from their feet and into the unwelcoming grasp of darkness.

Cloud felt the energy leave him as he returned to his normal state slightly drained. He knew that it wouldn't take long for Reno to recover from what he had seen and saw this as a good time to leave.

He grabbed Aeris gently by the arm and led her back into the Church. "Is there any way to get onto the roof?"

Aeris snapped out of her daze and sopped staring at the warrior. "Yes you can get through the back." They started running Cloud allowing Aeris to lead the way, as they reached the stairs he saw the remains of the Turks party come after them. They climbed the stairs and reached a large gap. "What do we do now?"

"Well we can't let them catch us can we?" Cloud put his hand around her waist before he launched them across the gap making it perfectly. "Come on up the stairs." As she finished climbing Cloud slashed the top of the steps and quickly brought his blade along the steps spitting the staircase in half. He led her out onto the Church roof, where they hid out of sight until they were gone.

"Ha, ha." Aeris started laughing half-heartedly. "They're after me again."

"Again. That means this isn't the first time they've been after you?" Cloud was shocked.

"No, it isn't." She replied.

"Those two in the suits were members of the Turks. They usually search out candidates for SOLDIER." Cloud replied looking off the roof to make sure it was safe.

"That violently?" She replied.

"Well they're also involved with a lot of other things too. They do all of Shinra's dirty work." Cloud said looking around.

"They look like it." She replied checking her new Materia.

"But why are they after you?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know." There was something in her voice he could tell she was lying, but he didn't respond to it. "Maybe they think I have what it takes to join SOLDIER."

Somehow he didn't think so. "Maybe, do you want to join?"

"I don't know… But I do know that I don't want to be caught by those people."

"Alright we better get you home." Cloud said as he started to jump the roofs. She followed him as he seemed to easily leap over the gaps. She however was not doing so well.

"Hold on!" She shouted to him as he arrived on a roof. She carried on after him to see him stop. "Wait! Don't leave me."

"Funny I thought you had what it takes to join SOLDIER?" He said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Oh you're terrible!" They both suddenly broke into laughter. "Cloud were you in SOLDIER?"

"Yea… Or I used to be. But how did you know?" He was interested there was more to this young woman than he first realised.

"Your eyes have a strange glow." She replied. He could tell she was trying to put what had happened to the back of her mind but was failing.

"Mako induced eyes, a sign of SOLDIER but how do you know that?" Well it wasn't 100% true but…

"Oh nothing." She replied.

"Nothing?" Cloud this time didn't hold back his curiosity.

"Right nothing." She said again. "Now lets move bodyguard!" They made it off the roofs to an area near the entrance to Sector 6.

"Which way?" Cloud asked her.

She looked in both directions getting her bearings. "This way." She started towards the town. "Hold on."

They stopped as she turned to him finally allowing her shock to fade from the previous events. "Would you explain what just happened back then?"

He sighed as he leaned against the wall. "I'm even not sure about that. It only ever happened once before."

"When was that?" She pressed on.

_'What are you?!!!'_

"I don't like talking about it Aeris. It still brings back bad memories." Why wouldn't the past let him be? He wasn't sure but maybe it was just the way things where.

"Alright. I won't ask if you don't want me to." He could tell she was unhappy, but he was glad she hadn't pushed the issue.

She led him past the Church again where he picked up the Materia that was left from their battle. 2 _Lightning_, 2 _Ice_ and 3 _Restore_ Materias, all level two, like his. He smiled before placing them into his Materia pouch.

"What Materia do you own?" He replied.

"Oh. _Ice_ and _Lightning_." She replied.

He took out the _Steel Plate _he found in the church by his sword and a _Restore_ Materia and passed it to her. "Here just in case." He explained.

"Thanks." She put them on before they started towards the main village of Sector 5 slums. The place like the rest of the slums was run down, with a taste of what this town would have been without the plate. They headed past all of the houses and shops to a house that stood out, it looked pleasant and well kept with a garden that anywhere else. The sight was unbelievable as Cloud moved through the garden looking around and picking up the odd item and the piece of _All_ Materia he found. "Do you like it."

"It's beautiful." Cloud replied. As he felt the petal of a white rose.

"Come on lets go in." She replied.

"Pardon?" Cloud replied as he moved to her.

"At least allow me to let you have something to eat for what you did back there. I never have known anyone to stand up to the Turks before." She replied.

"Well no one has ever had the same history as me." Cloud said as he looked up to where the sky should be.

"That I don't doubt." She stated.

"It's a long story." He replied.

"Maybe one day you'll tell me it." She smiled back.

'What does she mean by that?' he thought.

_You will see._

That voice again. It seemed to come to him at important points in his life but he had never heard it as much as he was hearing it now. He wondered why. They entered the house Aeris leading the way.

"Mom I'm home!" She called out as she led Cloud into the room.

"Hello dear." Aeris' mother called as she came down the stairs.

"Mom I'd like you to meet Cloud Strife. My bodyguard." She introduced him 

"Oh my! Were you followed again" Her mother asked to which Aeris nodded then she asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No mom I had Cloud with me." She replied.

"Thank you Cloud. Let me introduce myself, I'm Elmyra Gainsbrough, Aeris' mother." She introduced herself.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs Gainsbrough." Cloud said as he bowed his head.

"My, my a man with manners? That is a rare sight these days." She stated as she began to walk away.

"So Cloud what are you going to do now?" Aeris asked.

"Well I have to return to the Seventh Heaven bar in Sector seven." Cloud stated.

"Right… Sector seven… To get to Sector Seven you have to go through Sector six. Sector six is a dangerous place especially if you don't know where you're going." She replied.

"I'll be alright. Tomorrow can you show me how to get to Sector six." He asked.

"Of course." She smiled. "Oh the Materia you gave me…"

"You keep it." He told her with a smile.

"Thank you." She said as her mother came down the stairs.

"Aeris can you go and make your bed." Elmyra asked her daughter.

"Sure mom." With that Elmyra watched her go upstairs, when she was gone she turned to Cloud.

"Cloud I have a favour to ask." She started Cloud didn't like the way this was sounding. "When you leave tomorrow I want you to take Aeris with you." … That wasn't what he expected Aeris' mom to say.

"Pardon." He asked.

"Cloud for the past thirteen years of Aeris life she's been hunted down by the Turks. Please don't ask me why, I don't have the right to tell you. All I know is that you faced off the Turks by yourself. I trust that you can look after her better than I can." She said.

"Mrs Gainsbrough you don't even know who I am or what I do. How can you trust me just like that?" He asked.

"I can't explain it now, just promise me that you'll do it." She said.

"I'll think about it." He replied as he headed upstairs.

"Cloud." He turned to her to see the sad look in her eyes. "Please."

He couldn't take it anymore. "Alright if she will come, I'll take her with me." He smiled.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Your welcome." 'S#&t why don't I think about these things before answering?' He thought as he began to climb the stairwell. 'Aw well.'

"Cloud your room is ready." He heard Aeris state as he appeared at the top of the stairs. He nodded his reply as he headed to the room she showed. "Cloud?" She said as he reached the door, he turned towards her. "Good night." She smiled as she headed down the stairs.

**3. Night Raid**

_'So why are we here?'_

_'We are here to make sure none of our SOLDIERs are doing things they shouldn't be.'_

_'I don't understand.'_

_'This is a red light district.'_

_'… … Ah.'_

_'I'll go into Wall Market, you check over in that area.'_

_-FLASH-_

_'Where are you going?'_

_'To see my girl Cloud.'_

_'Zack I wouldn't if I were you, Sephiroth is on the warpath.'_

_-FLASH-_

He woke up suddenly disturbed by the dream, he didn't put much thought into it.

_'Prepare yourself.'_

The voice. He quickly changed into his clothing, his hand brushing the sword wound on his stomach. But he had no time to ponder, no time to realise what was going on. As he quickly grabbed the _Executioner_ and headed out the doors to her room. He moved to her door silently. He paused at the door, contemplating what fate had planed for him. After a second he didn't give it another thought as he knocked.

She answered the door to see him fully kited out as if he was ready to leave. He seemed surprised to see her fully dressed. "I couldn't sleep." She tried to explain.

"Oh you don't have to explain to me." He smiled as she let him in.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She asked.

"Yea." He replied 

"You carry that sword everywhere with you don't you?" She jibbed him as he looked at the weapon attached to his back.

"Well I feel naked without it." He replied as he looked out the window. "Aeris?"

"Yea?" She asked.

"Is there any other way out of this house?"

"What?"

"Look out the window." She quickly grabbed her _Guard Stick_ and looked out.

"They're here?" She asked.

"It looks like it. As I said is there any other way out?" He repeated the question.

"Yea through that door is the balcony we can use it to get back into the town." She replied as she opened the door. "We can just climb down the piping."

"No time." He replied as he gripped her waist and jumped off the balcony, grabbing a tree branch in the garden and then dropping to the ground. After a second Cloud led the flower girl into the cover of darkness.

---

Elmyra watched the young man led her daughter into the darkness of Sector 6 from the kitchen window smiling, at last Aeris would be free from the confines of her home. She turned as the door was forced open and Tseng of the Turks entered the house however before he could speak she took the initiative. "If you're looking for Aeris, you're too late. She's not coming back." She cried at Tseng facing the fact she may never see Aeris again.

---

Cloud and Aeris entered the playground near the entrance to Sector 7 deciding to relax a bit. Aeris looked around the playground she used to frequently visit as a child. She sighed as she climbed up the slide. "What am I going to do now Cloud?"

"Well I hate to tell you this but I don't think home is an option anymore." He replied.

"No I doubt it." She said sadly.

"Well…" She turned to him. "If you want you can stay with me. I mean it may not any safer but at least you won't be alone."

"Well okay." She gave him one of her smiles. "What now?"

"Now we head for the hideout."

_End of Chapter 3_

   [1]: mailto:henrych@hotbot.com



	4. Disfigured Lattice - Chapter 4

**"Disfigured Lattice - 2nd Edition"**

**A twisted version of FFVII By HenryCH (**dissfigured_lattice@yahoo.com)

**Book 1 - Chapter 4- 'Return To Sector Seven'**

************************************************************************************************************

_Right sorry for taking so long but I have made significant changes to the plot in this part so I've been planning it thoroughly and also there's the fact I've had a major writer's block while writing this part. This Glossary contains new weapons and a new piece of Materia that comes in later so you don't have to read it but it is handy._

_Disclaimer:__Final Fantasy VII is copyright 1997 to Square Co. Ltd. All rights reserved. The characters and names featured in this story are (partially) property of Square Co. Ltd. No infringement was intended. (Please, do not sue me!!!)_

************************************************************************************************************

Glossary 

Accessing Shinra Weapons Database:

Name: Mythril Claw

Cost: 1200

Atk: 31

Atk%: 110

Mg: x1

Materia Slots: 0=0_0_0

Name: W Machine Gun

Cost: 1500

Atk: 33

Atk%: 101

Mg: x1

Materia Slots: 0=0_0_0

Loading Materia List:

Materia Name: Wind

Type: Magic

Abilities: Aero, Aero2, Aero3

Element: Wind

... Logging off.

**1. Returning To Sector Seven****__**

The pair moved through the gates into Sector Seven, Cloud taking the lead and Aeris following. There was silence since they had left the playground in Sector Six and now they were approaching the train station in Sector Seven. Aeris knew that the mercenary something on his mind but was unsure how to ask him what it was. "Cloud?"

"Yes Aeris?" He asked slowing down so she was walking beside him.

"What are we going to do now?" That wasn't what she wanted to ask. She didn't want to make things more strained, Cloud was the only person she knew and could trust now she would never be returning home and she didn't want to cause him to open a rift between them.

"Well that depends." He said.

"On what?"

"If you mind travelling a lot." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She saw him sigh as he stopped by the small wall, sitting down and patting the piece of wall next to him, indicating for Aeris to join him.

"Well first of all, the Turks are after you so I guess when Hojo hears I'm alive he'll go to any extreme to find me. So outside Midgar is safer than being here."

She looked confused as she recognised the name. "Hojo, the head of Shinra's scientific research. Why is he after you?"

He started when she did. "Well it's a long story." He said. "I'd been in SOLDIER for three years, and as you heard Reno a year before I received the rank of Lieutenant-Commander and First-Class-Star, so I was second in command to Sephiroth."

"You mean the great Sephiroth?"

"Yea, anyway as I was saying, five years ago my partner, Sephiroth and I all headed to my hometown of Nibelheim on a mission to sort out a faulty reactor. It had been malfunctioning and creating monsters. In those days I wore a helmet to hide my face, I wasn't in SOLDIER for fame or glory. I just didn't want to be different." He stopped for a moment to recollect his thoughts.

"I understand." Aeris said compassionately.

"When we reached Nibelheim we faced a monster that was attacking the town. We defeated it and my sword was broken from the battle. I had a reunion with my mom and she gave me the _Executioner_." He brought his hand to the hilt to indicate the blade on his back. "We talked for a while then I headed to the inn and slept." He paused as he wiped the dirt off his gloves.

"The next day I found out that my best friend from childhood was our guide. On the way to the reactor we lost one of the troops who was with us so I headed off to find him while Sephiroth and my partner sorted out the reactor and when he returned to the town he started to act strange." He paused again his eyes looking at the floor.

"When he immerged he killed the town folk, burned Nibelheim to the ground, Then at the reactor he killed my partner and left Tifa, my childhood friend mortally wounded. I challenged him to a battle, the fight was long and I thought I lost when he put his sword through me…" He stopped as he heard her gasp.

"Don't worry Aeris. I was lucky the sword missed all my vital organs and the bleeding wasn't sufficient. However he though he had won and wasn't expecting what happened next."

"What did happen?"

"The same thing as what happened with the Turks, I lost control to my anger and it increased my power tenfold. It's only happened twice but the power has already grown. I launched an attack that he wasn't able to block."

"You mean?"

"Yea. I caught him on the side, the momentum was enough to send him over the edge of the platform we were fighting on and into a pit of Mako. When Hojo finds out I'm alive he'll want to hunt me down to find out how I defeated Sephiroth and why I was the sole survivor." He looked up at Aeris. "But what he doesn't know is that not everyone died that day. I managed to get my mother out of the town before it happened. Since then I've been trying to find her."

"So that's what you want to do?" She shifted a bit.

"Yes. At the moment I've been doing mercenary work for an anti Shinra organisation, so I can get funds to get to Junon." He paused again. "I still have one more mission to do with them."

"So that's why we're heading here then."

Cloud simply nodded. "The childhood friend I mentioned is a major member of this organisation that's one of the main reasons I agreed to help out."

"What's this organisation called?"

Cloud paused. "AVALANCHE."

He expected her to be shocked, to run away, scream, slap him anything but the smile that appeared on her face.

He smile back at her, her look told him all he needed to know. "Come on the bar is just over there." They headed out of the station, however Aeris was slightly more content now she had learned something about her travelling companion. Cloud moved through the path, past the pillar towards the bar. "By the way, why are the Turks after you?"

"I don't know to be honest." She stammered after a long pause.

"Aeris, please don't lie to me." Cloud said as he stopped and took her hand turning her to face him. "I can tell you know exactly why they are. You don't have to tell me now… or ever really. But I just want to let you know that if you need to talk to someone, well try me."

"Thank you for your support Cloud but…" She bowed her head avoiding eye contact. "I don't think I'm ready to talk about it just yet."

Cloud nodded in understanding as they entered they enter the bar.

**2. The Entrance Of Cloud**

"She's what!" Barret shouted at what Jessie had just told him.

"She's gone." Jessie said as she moved around the bar to where Marlene was sitting. "She told me that she was going out on her break but that was a hour ago." Barret couldn't believe this. One sign of something fishy and Tifa just happens to throw herself into the deep end. She'd been despondent since Cloud's fall from the catwalk at Reactor No. 5. he knew that she had feeling for the young Mercenary but he wasn't sure how deep it was or how she would be if he really was dead.

"Great! You know where she's gone don't ya." Barret shouted as he moved out of the back. The incident with Corneo's thug by the exit to Sector Eight had set this all off. Barret wasn't sure why he was following him or why afterwards he was tampering with the sectors exits but he knew that there was one thing for sure, something stunk and he didn't like it. 

"I have an idea where, yes." Neither noticed Cloud move from his place in the doorway to leaning on the frame.

"What's going on?" They both turned to the doorway, shocked to see the man in the doorway.

"Cloud!" Jessie shouted as she ran up to Cloud and gave him a huge hug. She let go as Wedge and Biggs ran in from the back room. Barret moved forward to look at the Cloud.

"Oi ,Spike! You've pulled off some stunts since I've known ya, but how the hell did you F#~&$%g pull off freefalling 45 meters and staying alive!"

He watched as Cloud chuckled. "Not without help." He looked through the door and nodded. "Everyone I want you to meet Aeris Gainsbrough." Barret noticed the woman enter the bar.

"Hallo." It was all he could think to say. There was something about this girl.

"Aeris found me when I landed. She's accompanying me from now on." She moved towards the people in the room.

"Pleased to meet you." She smiled. Barret eyed her just to make sure. She looked innocent, wearing a pink dress with a small red jacket, it was like she was an angel. The facial expressions, her frame and most of all those green eyes all gave a look of purity unlike any other female he had met before. 

"Yea." Barret said. "Likewise kid. Er Cloud I need a talk with ya. It's 'bout Tif'" Cloud nodded in reply as Aeris started talking to the rest of the group as Cloud and Barret headed down into the hideout.

**2. Thoughts Of Infiltration**

"Barret?" Cloud turned once they were down stairs.

"Right, after we returned to the hideout we found someone was spying on us. Tif' then found the b~#%&^d tamperin' with the mechanisms for the exits."

Cloud nodded as he added. "That doesn't sound good."

"Well that guy was one of Don Corneo's lackeys. You know who Corneo is?"

The mercenary nodded again "Don Corneo, he practically owns Sector Five. He lives at Wall Market in Sector Six and the guy is basically a Shinra loyalist as well as a pimp."

"Yep that's the b~&&%y b~#%&^d I'm talking 'bout. Well Tif' has been a bit edgy since you fell from the catwalk, she's been trying to take her mind off it so…" Barret didn't know how to say this to the mercenary.

Cloud looked at the burly terrorist leader in front of him, he could tell by the expression on his face and the knowledge of what Tifa could be like he had a good idea what had happened. "Your trying to tell me that she's acting like a hothead and has headed off to see Corneo to see if she can find out what's going on."

Barret nodded. Cloud had been to Wall Market on missions for SOLDIER he knew that the place could be like. No what the place WAS like. He involuntarily shivered as he remembered having to patrol that outer area of the market so that none of the members under his command were doing things they shouldn't be. He shuddered as he thought of the things that happened in there, the streets full of men all looking for one thing and he hated even thinking about it. There were also the women who had to make a job being plaything for Corneo and whoever else could afford it. Indeed wall Market wasn't the best of places if you look at it from that angle.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm taking charge or anything but… I think that we should leave Jessie, Wedge and Biggs here to try and repair the door mechanisms that were tampered. Aeris, you and I will go to Wall Market, infiltrate Corneo's Mansion and sort this out. If this is as serious as it sounds then we'll have to take this head on." Cloud moved to the couch and drew the _Executioner_ and cleaned the blood off of it.

"Yea. Oh! What going on with the girl, Spike?" Barret asked watching the mercenary look back up the ramp.

"Well first of all she can fight, especially with Materia not that that has anything to do with it but…. You know the Turks." Cloud asked the stupid question.

"Hell who doesn't!"

"Well for some reason Shinra want her for something. Whatever it is it's important enough for Shinra to release the Turks on her." Cloud looked down.

"Damn that's bad."

"Hell I know but whatever they want her for I'm not going to let them get her hands on her." He sighed. "As far as I'm concerned everything Shinra touches becomes destroyed at the end. I made a promise to keep her safe and I'm going to."

"So there's nothing.. ya know." Cloud looked at him unsure what his friend meant. "You to aren't involved are ya."

Cloud look became one of complete shock and insult. "Barret I just met Aeris two days ago, yes she is very beautiful, charming and caring but it's too soon to even start to think that way." He started back up to the bar.

"Alright Spike… Sorry" Barret grumbled.

"Forget about it Barret." Cloud moved into the bar followed by Barret.

"Alright flunkies new mission." He shouted as the three turned there concentration from Aeris and to their leader, when they did Cloud motioned for her to come over.

"Aeris are you ready to go." Cloud asked her as she came over.

"I guess." The flower girl said to her companion. "Why?"

"We have a mission on. It sounds like this could get ugly latter on." Cloud said as he picked up her staff and passed it to her.

"A mission!" Aeris replied excitedly. "What are we doing?"

Only one word would come into the mercenary's mind in response to that question. "Infiltration, Aeris." He said as they left the bar with Barret in close pursuit. "Infiltration."

_End Of Chapter 4 _


	5. Disfigured Lattice - Chapter 5

**"Disfigured Lattice - 2nd Edition"**

**A twisted version of FFVII By HenryCH (**dissfigured_lattice@yahoo.com)

**Book 1 - Chapter 5- 'Infiltration Of Don Corneo's Mansion'**

************************************************************************************************************

_Well here's part five and now we completely avoid Cloud having to go in drag! (Sorry folks) Somehow I don't see the Cloud in this story agreeing to do something like that. So we see some interesting new developments. Please review my work as it will give any comments._

_Disclaimer:__Final Fantasy VII is copyright 1997 to Square Co. Ltd. All rights reserved. The characters and names featured in this story are (partially) property of Square Co. Ltd. No infringement was intended. (Please, do not sue me!!!)_

************************************************************************************************************

Glossary 

Accessing Shinra Personal Database:

Finding Requested File...

File Found... 

Loading...

SOLDIER Carrier Summery:

Name: Cloud Strife

Class: 1st*

Rank: Lieutenant-Commander

Weapon: 'Braver' Class Broadsword

Authorisation Level: Executive

Status: M.I.A. (Missing In Action)

Comments: Cloud Strife has been a fine member of SOLDIER. Primarily brought into SOLDIER at the age of thirteen by the Turks as a healer and Magic backup, Strife has been acknowledged for his bravery in the last year of the Wutai war for saving a command group single-handedly (See Honours Report h426.54). This lead to his promotion into First-Class at fourteen and First-Class-Star at sixteen. Since then he and his partner Zack Riley have been involved in some of the most remembered events in SOLDIER's history. After being promoted to second-in-command after Sephiroth's recommendations, he has been working with Sephiroth and has commanded numerous missions. On the downside Strife has refused to be examined by the Head Of Scientific Research and has also gone against direct orders by his superiors because of ethical reasons. Strife has now been M.I.A. for five years after Incident n893.93, due to circumstances Strife's authorisation level is still active until it is proven he is a threat to the Organisation.

... Logging off.

**1. Just A Touch Of Power Shopping****__**

Cloud moved into Wall Market with Aeris beside him and Barret in close pursuit. He shuddered involuntarily as he looked over the place. His mind coming back to the last time he was here. He steeled himself not to think about it as he moved past the hotel ignoring the call from the man standing outside.

"Well we're here, now what?" Aeris asked.

"Now? Now we go and kick…" Barret started but was cut off by Cloud's risen hand.

"I don't think causing a scene so early on. I think the best thing to do is to try and infiltrate the mansion." Cloud said as they moved further into the market. 

"And how do you plan to do that hotshot?" Barret said as Aeris giggled.

"Hum." He looked around even though the Market was slightly run down. 'Look at this place, it has a weapons shop, Materia shop, an inn, pub, clothes shop, item… Hold on clothes shop, weapons shop.' He smiled. "I think I've got it Barret." He started along to the shop across the street.

"A clothes shop?" Barret asked.

"Yep. Come on Aeris it's time for some shopping." He led her into the shop leaving Barret outside.

Unlike outside the place looked clean and simple, there was a small rails of clothes and footwear. Cloud moved up to the counter to see a woman sitting down reading a Shinra paper. "Hi. Do you do clothes to Shinra standards."

She sat up and smiled the man in front of her. "Why yes sir."

"Good."

---

Aeris emerged from the changing rooms. "Well?" She was wearing a crisp and smart ankle length navy skirt, a basic white blouse with the top two buttons undone and a suit jacket to match her skirt. She also wore a pair of flat shoes which matched.

"It's perfect, you defiantly fit the part." Cloud said as he passed the woman at the counter an amount of gil. As they left the thought hit Cloud. "Hold on there's something wrong." He looked to see that it was her _Guard Stick_. "We're going to have to get you a new staff." Cloud knew that the Shinra administration department, commonly known as the Turks were equipped fairly well usually having Mythril or better weapons, Aeris staff was obviously not of this quality.

They left the clothes shop to see Barret still waiting outside. "Whoa! She really does look like one. My only question is can she pull it off."

That had been on Cloud's mind as well, to be honest he wasn't sure if she could. But he had already thought about it and it would be easier for him to start the fight inside the mansion than going straight in. "Don't worry Barret we'll be able to sort out any resistance we get once we get inside. But first things first." He led Aeris across the Market to the weapons shop.

The first thing he noticed as he entered the shop was a _Mythril Staff_ on the wall, he also noticed the last thing he needed for his disguise. He moved up to the counter.

"Hey there!" The assistant said as Cloud moved up to the counter. "What can I do for ya."

"How much is that _Mythril_ _Staff_." He heard the price and instantly brought out a gil pouch. "I'll have the staff, two _Mythril Armlets _and that coat. He pointed to the coat next to the staff, it was a basic Shinra over coat with marking of SOLDIER on it. With his helmet it would be perfect. He paid the money before handing the staff and his _Shinra_ _Alpha_ bangle to Aeris.

"Thanks Cloud." She placed her old staff and armour onto the table, replacing it with the new equipment. Cloud quickly changed his overcoat and placed on the helmet.

"Well no putting off the inevitable." He led her outside up to where Barret was again waiting.

"Well you took you sweet f…" he stopped himself from swearing after seeing Aeris face. "Sorry force of habit." He said quietly.

"Barret I want you to go back to Sector Seven and check on how the others are doing." He told the burly man as they started moving towards the mansion.

Barret stopped and folded his arms across his chest before he began to grumble. "Who made you the boss, 'Spike'."

Cloud turned to his friend and then said something that had been on his mind since he got back. "Just out of curiosity, where did you pluck 'Spike' out of anyway?"

"Lookie at you hair Sherlock." This started Aeris giggling again. However Cloud went straight back onto topic.

"Barret, I've been thinking about what you told me earlier about that guy messing with the door mechanisms and I don't like it."

"An' you want me to go back ta Sector Seven to blast the crap out of the damn Shinra if they show their faces." Barret perked up at saying this.

"Got it in one." Cloud said. "Aeris and I will find Tifa and shall I say, 'extract' information from him."

Barret smiled at this and then said. "Well watch ya back Spike."

"Thanks Barret." Cloud replied as he watched Barret run back towards Sector Seven. 'Well here goes nothing.'

**2. Into The Domain Of A Pervert**

The two moved up to the mansion, by now Cloud had given Aeris the full low-down on what she had to do, she moved up to the door and greeted the thug there handing him a sheet of paper.

"Ah the boss has been waiting for ya." He said as he led them into the main hallway. "Wait 'ere." He moved out the room towards the office upstairs.

When he was gone Aeris looked at Cloud. "Now what?"

"I think the best place to find the Don will be with his…" Cloud couldn't finish. "…girl for the night, so it's probable he's upstairs. I don't think that these disguises will get us any further Aeris." He finished.

"You're right." She then headed for the female toilets. "Don't peek!" She said giggling as she vanished from sight. Cloud could only shake his head at her last remark.

"Oi SOLDIER! Where's the Turk? Show me your ID!" The guard asked coming closer, Cloud quickly realised that he would have to kill the guard, quickly and silently. He ducked backwards drawing his blade before slamming the butt of the _Executioner_ into the thug's throat damaging his vocal cord before he recovered Cloud slashed horizontally separating his head from his body.

"Hey what are you doin'." Shouted another firing his gun at Cloud. He used the broad side of the _Executioner_ to block the attacks before three more appeared on the scene. Quickly he sheathed his blade and started to cast.

'Thundara' 'All'

The rest of the guards were now on the floor as Aeris remerged from the toilet. "What did you do?" She said with mock annoyance. "How come every time I vanish from the scene everyone else but you ends up on the floor?" She couldn't help giggling.

"Two things. One: That's the first time I've floored a room of guards since I met you… apart from the Turks' lackeys. And Two: Our cover was blown anyway." He quickly dumped the overcoat and slipped on his own attaching the helmet to the back of his belt. "Come on let's go." He led her up the stairs and to the main doors. "Would you like me to go first or be a gentleman?"

"Go first please." With that he kicked open the door moving into the room to see it was empty. He smiled as he started to head towards the main doors to the Don's bedroom. As he was next to the door he could here voices from inside.

"Now Don… Honey." The last bit was said was said a bit unsurely. "I just want to ask you a question first." He instantly recognised the voice to be Tifa's

"Don't worry, I'll show you how it's done babe!" The voice was slightly hyper.

"No that's not what I was meant!" Tifa's voice was now loud and distraught. "Oh my God! Put it away please!"

Cloud had heard enough, he kicked down the door walking into the room.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted as she jumped off the bed and vanished behind the dressing screen.

"What the?!!" Corneo shouted. "A man!" Cloud wasn't sure what scared the Don more. The fact that a man had enter his mansion or that the man had a really long sword in his hand.

"Personal visit from AVALANCHE." Cloud introduced himself. "We're going to ask a few questions from you. Answer them any you won't get hurt."

Tifa reappeared wearing her fighting gear. "Why are your cronies snooping around Sector 7?"

The Don stayed quiet.

"Answer me!" Tifa shouted at the Don, becoming angry.

Cloud put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down before saying in an unnaturally calm voice "Answer her question." When the Don didn't he lifted his blade to the Don's groin, his face staying plain. "If you don't I'll chop it off." A sly grin appeared on Tifa's face as she saw the look on the Don's.

"No! Anything but that! They asked me to find out who the man with the gun-arm was! They then wanted me to make sure he couldn't leave the sector."

"Who are they?" Cloud asked

"I can't tell you that! He'll kill me!" Corneo shouted.

Suddenly Aeris came forward. "I think it's in your best interests to tell us Mr. Corneo." Aeris asked breaking her character, putting a foot on his bed. "If you don't answer, I'll rip it off." Cloud had to smile at that.

"Yip! Okay, okay! It was Heidegger!" He said.

"You mean of Shinra's Head of Peace Preservation? What's he up to?" The Don stayed quiet. "Answer me or I'll smash it!"

"God1 You guy are serious, well I am too. Shinra are going to crush AVALANCHE and I do mean literally! They're going to break the support for the sector."

"The support!" Tifa turned to Cloud. "Cloud will you come with me back to Sector 7."

"You know I will Tifa. I'm not letting Shinra flatten a sector because of our actions." They all started towards the door.

"Hold on!" Corneo shouted pulling back towards the headboard of his bed. "Why do you think someone like me would tell you all this."

"Because you value you crotch." Cloud replied ready to leave.

"WRONG!" He pulled a lever by his bed and the three headed into darkness.

_End Of Chapter 5_


	6. Disfigured Lattice - Chapter 6

**"Disfigured Lattice - 2nd Edition"**

**A twisted version of FFVII By HenryCH (**dissfigured_lattice@yahoo.com)

**Book 1 - Chapter 6- 'The Sewers, The Train Graveyard And The Rescue Of Sector Seven'**

************************************************************************************************************

_Nothing to say really apart from, I'm sorry for how long it took me to get this part online but I have made some serious changes to the story line. Enjoy._

_P.S. Sorry I've been gone so long._

_Disclaimer:__Final Fantasy VII is copyright 1997 to Square Co. Ltd. All rights reserved. The characters and names featured in this story are (partially) property of Square Co. Ltd. No infringement was intended. (Please, do not sue me!!!)_

************************************************************************************************************

Glossary. 

Shinra automated Personal/Civilian profiles access terminal activated:

...

...

Requested profile found:

Loading... 

... 

... 

Name: Jessie Hughes

Age: 20

Profession: Technician

Height: 5' 6"

Weapon: Rifle (N.B. When she does fight)

Birthplace: Midgar

Birthday: 14th December

Parents/Guardians: Father: Edmond Hughes. Mother: Angelica Hughes

Blood-Type: O

Current Situation: Bartender at Seventh Heaven Bar in Sector Seven.

Details: Believed member of AVALANCHE, suspected support member of the team who is only ever with them in person when her hacking skills or mechanical skill are required, specialist in electronics, hacking, bomb making and mechanics.

**1.  Yuk! Of All The Places, Why A Sewer?**

'Ouch.' He quickly stood up getting used to his surroundings. He saw Tifa in the distance on her beck and Aeris near him also on the ground. "Are you alright?" He helped her to her feet.

"Yea. I guess." He watched as Tifa pulled herself to her feet. Cloud moved away from Aeris to the shining piece of yellow Materia he had knocked out of position on the way down. _Double Cut_, he quickly placed in a Materia slot in the _Executioner_ before turning to where Tifa was picking herself up. "This is terrible." She was right with the main support of Sector 7 gone the upper plate would collapse onto the slums not only wiping out AVALANCHE but also the population of both the slums and the upper plate. The death count would be catastrophic if they didn't do something to stop Shinra.

"Don't worry it could be worse." With that a large growl was heard.

"Who are you anyway?" She was about to answer her when the growl came again this time a lot closer.

_'Move, quickly.'_

'Tsunami'

Cloud lunged to the side drawing his blade as the beast's wave attack missed him but knocked the girls off their feet. Aeris quickly picked herself up and began to cast.

'Cure' 'All'

He saw Tifa recover as he quickly lunged in delivering two blows quickly before retreating back to the others. Tifa began to cast concentrating on the best with obvious hate.

'Fire'

The beast backed away from the damaging fire attack, but quickly readied itself for it's returning attack.

'Tsunami'

This time it hit all of them knocking the party off their feet.

"Cloud!" Aeris called picking her _Mythril Staff_ from the floor and casting again.

'Cure' 'All'

"I think that attack it does injured him as well as us." Tifa replied as she ran forward and hit the beast with her fists.

"Leave this to me." Cloud said as the he felt his anger increase again.

'Cross-Slash'

He delivered several powerful slashes to this creature in front of his causing major wounds in his belly as Cloud backed away this beast fell, obviously killed by Cloud's attacks.

"Nice going Cloud." He heard Tifa say as he turned.

"Oh by the way Tifa Lockheart meet Aeris Gainsbrough, Aeris meet Tifa." He introduced the two woman to each other.

"Nice to met you." Aeris said happily as she held out her hand to Tifa.

Tifa took the hand slightly reluctantly, unsure about this new woman to enter Cloud's life. "Er.. Sure, nice to met you."

"I wish he had time for this but there's a pillar that we have to keep up." Cloud said from the sidewalk that he had climbed up to. "Tifa what's the quickest way out of here and to Sector Seven?"

"I'm not too sure where we are but I think that this sewer should lead out to the area behind the train station." She said.

"Good." Cloud threw her a new piece of armour and a _Steal_ Materia. "Equip yourself we've got a long run ahead of us." The girls caught up with Cloud and he then carried on through the sewers taking down any enemies that they met on the way. They finally managed to reach the surface they found themselves in the Train Graveyard.

The graveyard was an area of complete carnage, this was the area that all the old trains were dispatched to, most off the tracks and rusted. He knew that there was bound to be Mako enhanced monsters around here as there was everywhere else. Tifa looked around getting her bearings. "Well there's the pillar over there." Aeris pointed out the large pillar in the distance. "Now how do we get to it?"

"If I'm right. There's a large catwalk at the top of this area that goes straight to the station." Tifa said finally as she watched Cloud who was looking upwards.

"I'm going to climb up here." Cloud said as he found his footing. "After I'm up, I'll see if there's a rope or something to pull you two up."

Aeris nodded as he began his climb, pulling out her staff just in case. 

"So?" Tifa said trying to start a conversation with this new woman. "How did you meet Cloud?"

"Well… I guess you could say he dropped in." She started laughing.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's a bit of a joke. I met Cloud when I was selling flowers two days ago, then I met him ago yesterday when he feel through the roof of my local church and landed in my flower bed."

"Oh."

He found his way up easily thanks to his training as a SOLDIER, using broken windows door handles and tidied holes made by the _Executioner_ in the framework. He made it to the top looking for something that he could use to pull up the girls. It was then he saw it.

It was slightly rusted, but still useable. He moved over to that carriage before dropping the old fire ladder down the side allowing the girls to start climbing up as he waited looking along to the catwalk. "We should be fine from here."

They carried on through the sector into the train station Tifa talking to Aeris most of the time. Cloud couldn't help but smile about how the two got on with each other but at the moment that wasn't the problem, the problem was the keeping the pillar standing.

**2. Assault On Sector Seven Pillar**

"Well it's still here." Aeris pointed out as they moved closer.

"Can you hear that?" Tifa asked as she looked up the pillar.

"Gunfire." Cloud stated as he looked up to the main platform on the pillar, quickly making a decision. "Where's there's gunfire there's bound to be Barret."

Then that's when it happened. Wedge fell from the platform plummeting to the ground. Aeris was the first to him, Cloud kneeled down beside the chubby rebel felling for a pulse. 

"Cloud?" The weak voice replied as the Wedge opened his eyes. "Barret's up top… Help… him…" He stopped talking, stopped breathing, stopped living. Cloud felt the pulse go as he slowly removed his hand, wishing him well in the Lifestream before looking up and drawing the _Executioner_.

"I'm going up there." He turned to Tifa. "Tif' your coming with me to back me up," He then turned to Aeris. "Aeris you remember the Seventh Heaven, don't you?"

She nodded, saying. "The bar?" Cloud nodded. "Why?"

Tifa quickly cut in. "In there there's a girl called Marlene, she's Barret's daughter."

"You want me to put her somewhere safe." Aeris finished for her.

"Exactly." Aeris turned to Cloud.

"Also." Cloud carried on. "Get a sheet to cover Wedge."

She nodded as he again turned to head up the pillar. "Cloud…" He turned back towards her. "Good luck."

A true smile lit his features, the first she could make out as genuine. "Thanks." With that she watched Cloud Strife run through the open gated and start to ascend the pillar, with Tifa following him.

---

The instant they began the climb there was resistance from the Shinra soldiers, Cloud instantly brought the _Executioner_ around to an angle where the broadside of the weapon stopped the barrage, causing not a scratch on the crystalline blade, before it was swung a wide horizontal angle while Cloud lunged forward, taking down the three soldiers in an instant. He carried on as Tifa searched the bodies taking the gil pouches from the carcasses and checking for useful items, as she did she found the weapon on the third soldier. It was a combat glove with a small mechanism on the top. She placed it on, strapping it over her old _Leather Glove_. She tapped the button to activate the mechanism, causing a set of three Mythril Claws to slide out of their Mythril casing. Allowing her claws to retract she moved forward, as she did she noticed Cloud had stopped.

On the floor in front of him, holding a rifle was Biggs, a bullet obviously in his right leg as he was leaning on the railing to ease the pain. Cloud moved up to him silently unable to find something to say. "Cloud?" The injured man asked obviously in more pain than it seemed.

"Biggs, your hurt." He replied kneeling down beside him.

"It's good to know you care." Biggs joked as he noticed Cloud was chanting.

'Cure'

The damage to his leg cured, through the Materia induced magic, leading to Biggs pulling himself back onto his feet, even though his injuries where not fully healed. "Thanks Cloud. Barret's on the top level, you'll need to help him." He said as he moved himself into a guarding position. "I'll hold of any troops if they decide to come up after you."

"Alright but at the first sign that this pillar is going to fall, get out the station exit, it's still operational." Tifa said as she moved up beside Cloud.

"Got ya, boss." With this Cloud and Tifa began running up the stairwell again. The _Executioner_ once again in Cloud's hand.

---

Aeris ran into the bar, frantically looking around until she saw they young girl behind the bar. "Marlene?" She asked as she watched the small girl come out from where she stood, looking slightly scared. "I'm Aeris, the flower girl, your auntie Tifa asked me to get you out of the sector."

She moved over the table quickly picking up her flower and he small bag before Aeris took her hand and led he out of the bar. "So you're Barret's daughter?" She asked sparking up a conversation as they headed towards the active exit into Sector six.

"Yes." Aeris noted that she held a flower in her hands. "Are you the lady, who gave Cloud this flower?"

"Yes, well he brought it from me." She said.

"I have never seen flowers around here. I glad Cloud gave it to me instead of Tifa." She smiled as she and Aeris moved into the station grounds.

"I'll have to show you my patch someday." Aeris suggested giving her one of her heart warming smiles. "I hope you don't mid me asking but are Cloud and Tifa… umm… girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"No. I don't think so." She noted the smile that appeared on Aeris face. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering, that's all." Aeris told her, well it wasn't 100% a lie. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" She instantly changed the subject.

"Okay, but only if you tell me all 'bout yourself, first!" She small girl replied excitedly.

"All right, all right. I'll start." And that was what she did telling Barret's daughter all about her past, neither noticing the smartly dressed female following them from a distance.

---

Cloud, Tifa and Jessie all headed onto the main platform to see Barret shot down the final Shinra troop on the platform. "Cloud, Tifa, glad ya made an appearance!" He greeted sarcastically. "They're attacking front that chopper, It 'as to be the F#~&$%g Turks."

Cloud quickly pulled out another _Mythril Vest_ from his bag before Barret interrupted him. "Already got one from those damn Shinra troops Spike."

"It's not for you." He passed Jessie the piece of armour with a _Cure_ Materia. "Take these just in case we need any help. But I'm trusting you to try your best to stop that bomb going off if they do activate it.

"Got ya." It was then, when they where all prepared that the next load of Shinra soldiers boarded the platform with Reno of the Turks.

"Keep them off me." He ordered as they attacked with a full burst of machine gun fire, which Cloud instantly blocked the barrage with the Executioner, defending his friends as Barret and Jessie instantly fired in return. After taking down two of their opponents Tifa and Cloud lunged forward straight into a melee. Cloud swung his trusty blade horizontally at the first Shinra troop slicing him in half, before twisting and slamming his hit into the chin of another in time to watch Tifa take out another of the soldiers with her gloves claws before they retracted back into their casing. Barret and Jessie's gunfire took out the rest of the troops quickly however that was when Cloud heard it.

_'He's at the controls'_

It was the voice he turned to find that he was to late, Reno of the Turks had already activated the timing mechanism.

**3. The Essence Of Time**

Tseng, listened as the two girls came towards him. "So you like Cloud don't you." The small child asked as they moved towards him.

"Well… Yes I do." She answered. "I think I.." She stopped and colour drained from her face as she saw Tseng and two Shinra soldier's with machine guns come out from where they had been hiding. She instantly gripped the child's hand tighter and she turned towards the other passage into the town to see Rude and two other troops appear from there. 

"Oh no." She whispers as she moved the child behind her, protecting the child with her body and drawing her staff, for the first time there was no fear showing on her face.

"Miss Gainsbrough I think it's time you came with us." Tseng stated. "You're trapped."

"Never." Obviously her time away from her home with Strife had affected her slightly as she was able to hide her fear but also showed a powerful new determination.

"I think you should reconsider before someone gets hurt." He replied to that.

"I don't think that Hojo or your overseers are going to be happy with you if you hurt me." She knew her position well, she would rather die than allow them to take her alive.

"I wasn't talking about you."

Her eyes narrowed emotion showing through. "You'll have to kill me first before I allow you anywhere near Marlene."

That was when Elena made her timely entrance. "I don't think you'll be able to." Her rifle pointing at Marlene.

Her emotions finally broke through her barrier. "No. Don't hurt her, she's only a child."

"If you come with us peacefully, Aeris. I'll give you my word that I'll make sure that she's not hurt." Tseng replied. He may have done many things in the past he should never have done but when he gave his word he stuck to it.

Defeat flashed in Aeris' eyes as the flower girl lowered her staff. "Alright I'll come with you."

---

Cloud blocked the nightstick, making sure that it didn't gat close to his body, knowing full well of it's dark secret, before moving it to the side as he thrust a kick into Reno causing him to back-pedal slightly. "Jessie?" He asked.

"I'm working on it!" She replied. "He's tried to hide the about program, not very well either may I add."

Reno turned to see Tifa charge him, quickly twisting to face her before grabbing her fist with his free arm and slamming his nightstick into her stomach winding her, before he jumped out of the way of Barret's next barrage of gunfire, however this led to him being hit around the face by a roundhouse by Tifa.

"Cloud I've got it!" Jessie exclaimed tapping some more buttons on the console. "Hold on…" She didn't finish what she was saying as the tip of Reno's nightstick split into two sections before it slammed into her delivering a 3000 Volts of electricity through his victim.

"Jessie!" Tifa exclaimed as she found herself reaching the limit. She started to Glow a deep red as her anger caused her to scream.

**'Beat Rush' - 'Somersault"**

Cloud was left to wonder how Tifa could call on the same power as he had done before as Tifa ran towards Reno before she released a furious version of one of her battle combos finally finishing it with a powerful somersault kick to his already cut stomach. However this wasn't the end of it as Cloud quickly recovered from the shock and deliver two diagonal slashes as well.

Reno managed to block the first slash however it sliced his nightstick in half and the second caused another cut into the other side of his torso.

"Don't think this is over Strife." With this Reno with the rest of his strength forced himself over the rail. It was then Cloud looked over towards the console where Barret was now helping Jessie and Tifa was at the control panel trying to disarm the bomb.

"This doesn't look all to difficult, I should be able to disarm it." Tifa said as she was about to press the disarm button.

"No!" Screamed Jessie now having regained consciousness. "That's no ordinary bomb mechanism."

It was then another voice came from under the platform. "I would listen to her if I was you." The sound of helicopter blades became louder as a Shinra helicopter with a side platform appeared, on the platform was Tseng of the Turks. "The about system is set up to work for Shinra executives only, if you try to deactivate it without the proper authorisation then you'll just set off the other trigger."

"You f#~&$%g  b~#%&^d!" Barret shouted as he started to fire at the copter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I wouldn't want you to hurt our guest." The four rebels watched as Elena led Aeris onto the platform her hands cuffed behind her back. Barret stopped and turned to Cloud who face darkened with anger at Aeris captors.

"Aeris? Are you okay?" Tifa asked as she moved up to the railing.

"Don't worry Tifa she's safe…" This led to Aeris being slapped in the face by Tseng, Cloud's eyes darkened further.

"Guys what are we gonna do about this?" Jessie asked now back at the console.

_'Use your access code'_

The voice, it had never been wrong. "Let me have a look at it." He moved to the console and started the abort program before entering his old access code for the Shinra computer systems and waited.

Accessing…

Reading from archives…

Please wait…

…

…

Authorisation authentic,

Aborting pillar release program …

Aborted.

He let out a sigh of relief before turning to Tseng and asking. "You never removed my authorisation codes?" He asked slightly bemused at the look on Tseng's face. However Tseng just pulled out a radio from his suit pocket.

"This is Turk leader to Omega squad. AVALANCHE is on the pillar platform, capture Strife and kill the rest." With that the helicopter flew off.

"What the f#~&$%g hell is going on?" Barret shouted.

"We don't have the time." He looked over the edge to see the squad of SOLDIER members moving up the stairwell, Biggs machine gun now silenced. He looked around thinking quickly this time it was his own mind that got him out of this instead of the voice. "Everyone grab onto that steel rope." They did so, Cloud moved up behind them drawing his blade as he climbed onto the railing before he cut that section from the platform leading to the four swinging down into Sector six.

_End Of Chapter 6_


	7. Disfigured Lattice - Chapter 7

**"Disfigured Lattice - 2nd Edition"**

**A twisted version of FFVII By HenryCH (**dissfigured_lattice@yahoo.com)

**Book 1 - Chapter 7- 'Discovery'**

************************************************************************************************************

_Thanks to *Mint* for sending me that really heart-warming E-mail (I didn't think that it would be taken in like this). Which has inspired me to carry on more quickly than usual(I don't want her to keep waiting). So here we go._

_Disclaimer:__Final Fantasy VII is copyright 1997 to Square Co. Ltd. All rights reserved. The characters and names featured in this story are (partially) property of Square Co. Ltd. No infringement was intended. (Please, do not sue me!!!)_

************************************************************************************************************

Glossary. 

Entering Shinra Incident Archives:

...

...

Requested file found:

Loading... 

... 

... 

Incident: n657.87

Name: Midgar Sector 6 Plate Collapse

Notes: Minimal casualties, during construction of Sector six construction flaws in the central pillar caused the whole sector to collapse. Sector six construction has been terminated since.****

**1.  Sorrow May Be Followed Closely By Anger**

Cloud picked himself up off the ground, wiping down his overcoat before continuing to pick up the _Executioner_ from where he had dropped it on the ground. He instantly realised that he was in Sector six, in the old derelict playground. He sheathed his blade and went over to Jessie helping her up. "You okay?" He asked her as she turned to the pillar in mild shock.

"Have… Have they… Have they gone?" She asked think of Biggs and Wedge.

"I know Wedge has passed on. He died after falling from the pillar as for Biggs…" He didn't have to finish that as Barret moved up to the sector gates.

"The b~#%&^ds… The sons of b#~*%$s! Biggs… Wedge… They're gone. Marlene!" With that Barret started back into the sector.

"Barret! No!" Tifa shouted, but he didn't stop. "Cloud we have to do something!"

She was right, if Aeris had been taken then what had she meant by she was safe? "Come on." They all followed Barret back into the Sector, back into the 'Seventh Heaven'. Barret was on his knees, sobbing, something Cloud never thought he would ever see. The Bar had been ransacked smashed glass and broken chairs everywhere, the pinball machine on the other side of the room from its usual position and the elevator into the hideout.

"I'm going down there to get some of my things." Jessie stated as she jumped down into the hideout. It was then Barret found his voice.

"MARLENE!" He cried hitting the wooden floor with his hands. "Damn Shinra, they were prepared to destroy a sector just to get at us. I'll kill every last one of them, I'm not giving up!"

"This has gotten way out of proportion." Tifa stated. "If we carry on… We'll only endanger more people. Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore." Was this the Tifa he had grown up with? She had always been cocky and confidant, never a quitter like now.

"How do you feel 'Spike'?"

Cloud heard the comment but never answered. They had all forgot one person. Aeris. He thought back to the playground, the place he and Aeris had stopped in to talk earlier about Nibelheim and what they where going to do. He had made a promise to her mother to look after the Flower Girl and hadn't been there for her.

_'Everything Shinra touches becomes destroyed.'_

He knew what he had to do, he felt so strongly about doing it too. She had saved his life by caring for him when he fell through the roof of that church, he refused to let hers rot away in some sort of cell. But why did Shinra want her in the first place? And where was Marlene?

_'Cloud everything alright honey?'_

_'They're after me again mom, they keep calling me a freak.'_

_'Well ignore them honey and sit with me. It's safe here.'_

Of course.

Why hadn't he realised this before, there was only one place she would have thought safe.

Home.

As for the other question he knew only one person could answer that for him.

"Spike?" Barret watched him walk out the building heading back the way they had come. "What's up with 'im?"

"Aeris?" Jessie asked Tifa as she reappeared with a bunch of technical equipment.

"I'm not sure but I know Aeris told me, Marlene was safe. Maybe Cloud knows where she is." She explained.

Barret stood up and headed for the door. "Tif' there's one thing I have to say to you. We've started it now and we have to finish it. There's no getting off this train." With that Tifa and Jessie watched him run after Cloud.

"Come on Tif', we don't have an option." With that Jessie also left the broken down bar. Looking back at her bar once more, she knew they where right. She ran after the three other rebels trying hard not to look back.

**2. Someone You Never Wanted To See Again**

Tseng led her through the hallways of Shinra HQ to the Glass Elevator, her hand secured behind her back and her armour and weapon taken from her, as was the Materia inside. She turned to he captor as they entered the left. "I'm glad you kept you're word." She said talking about Marlene.

"I may have to do some dirty work Aeris but I'll always stick to my word." He replied as the lift started climbing upwards.

"You're going to hand me back to him, aren't you?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so." He said no more. She looked up at the level indicator wondering about how Cloud was doing, had he managed to escape alright? However she didn't allow herself to stay on it for long as she was led past the board room to the steps where Hojo was waiting. "Here she is professor, she was carrying these." He handed him her Staff and Armour. He examined them closely before passing them to his assistant.

"Nice to see you again Ancient." He greeted her finally.

"My name is Aeris, not Ancient." He replied dryly.

"I can tell you've met Strife." He didn't continue instead he led her up the stairs, on thought in her mind. 'Will I ever see Cloud again."

**3. Knowledge Is Power**

He entered the house to see Aeris mother looking out the window. "This is about Aeris, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes… I'm afraid the Shinra have her." Cloud confirmed.

"I know, they took her from here." He replied.

"Why do the Shinra what Aeris?"

"Aeris is an Ancient, one of the last of her kind."

Cloud realised that this was all this was about Shinra's need for the Promised Land.

"Hold on." Jessie asked. "Aren't you her mother?"

"Step-mother it all happened when I was waiting for my husband to come home, his leave was delayed so I went to the train station every day…"

/I heard her the moment I entered the station./

_'Mommy! Mommy get up!'_

_/I ran up to them looking at the platform attendant in disgust for his inability to help them. Aeris was there, crying over her fallen mother./_

_'Oh gosh, can you stand'_

_/I kneeled down beside her, I wished I had brought my Materia bangle but it wasn't to be./_

_'Please… Take Aeris somewhere safe.'_

_/Those where her last words as she slipped away, but Aeris refused to believe so./_

_'Mommy wake up! Please wake up!'_

_/It was then she realised and turned to me. I took the crying child into my arms as she mourned over her fallen mother./_

"I had no children of my own so I took her home with me, she told me all about what had happened, how they were trapped in some sort of research facility and they had hurt her mother when they had escaped. She also told me about how he mother had 'returned to the planet'."

Cloud turned towards Jessie before saying. "The Lifestream."

"You mean Mako?"

He nodded to her before signalling for Elmyra to continue, she told him all about how the Turks came for Aeris and when after she refused to let her go they kept trying to get her back into a lab. "It was Aeris' wish never to go back there so I could never force her."

"I know Aeris usually can get away from them, especially since they can't harm her. Why now?"

"She had a small girl with her and they were blocked in. She agreed to go with them in return for the girl's life." She explained.

"What!" Barret moved forward. "Marlene is my daughter. I'm sorry about what happened to Aeris." Barret bowed him head in slight shame.

"You!" Elmyra shouter in disgust. "I can't believe you could leave such a wonderful young girl alone like that!"

Barret back-pedalled unsure how to react to this little attack on his ethics before speaking. "Listen, I wanna spend all my time with that little girl up there but if I don't do what I do she has nothing to look forward ta, but I think of  'er all the time I'm out there."

Elmyra held up her hands in defeat. "I understand. She's upstairs, go see her." Barret and Tifa shot upstairs while Cloud noticed that Jessie was plugging her laptop into the phone line.

"Jessie?" Cloud asked.

"I take it that you're going after Aeris?"

"Yes." 

"Well I know that when Sector Six collapsed the train systems to Shinra HQ where abandoned because that was the main route in." She explained.

He made a grunt of  agreement before adding. "That's why they use the helicopters."

"You can get up to Shinra HQ by climbing up to that station, all the security sensors are off line and security is minimal. You should be able to get up there no problems."

"Yea it's getting to the labs which is going to be tricky." It was then Barret, Marlene and Tifa descended the stairwell.

"Yo Spike, you gonna get Aeris back aren't ya." Cloud only nodded in reply. "Well I'm comin' with ya. I owe it to her for keeping Marlene safe." He then turned to Elmyra. "Do ya mind takin' care of Marlene for me?"

"It's no problem." She replied.

"I'm coming too." Tifa added.

"It's not going to be easy." He told her.

"I know but I would only go mad just waiting here."

Cloud nodded in understanding before asking. "By the way what happened to you on the tower."

Tifa paused before answering. "I don't know." She paused again in thought before adding. "But I know that, I have to find out what's going on and what happened to me on the platform."

"I think whatever it is has a link to anger, a high surge of that emotion."

"What makes you think that?"

_'Anger is a vessel. A vessel of raw power if allowed to flow.'_

"I think it acts like a vessel." Cloud said as he sat on one of the chairs. "I'm starting to think that all of us can access this power if we need to. All we have to do is allow our anger to vent while we're fighting."

"What ya mean Spike."

"I'm no expert but... I think that this has something to do with a condition that Professor Ivan Gast named Rage Induced Trance. An ability that allows a person to use their anger to access a stored of energy from inside themselves. In his examples he goes back to battles where subjects have let their anger take control of them and concentrated it towards a single source a raw form of power was unleashed based on the subjects skills."

_'You are indeed correct.'_

'Who are you?' Cloud asked inwardly wondering if the voice would respond.

_'You will find out soon young Strife. Until then concentrate of your task.'_

"Yo mean that if we allow our anger to take over we start to glow like Tif' did back there." 

"I think so." Cloud nodded at this as Jessie produced three pairs of what looked like mobile phones with headsets. "But don't quote me on it."

"Cloud, these are PHS communications devices. I'll be able to steer you through with the info I got from the Shinra database when we hacked into it." She handed one set to each member of the team and gave Cloud a spare pair. "For Aeris." She explained as she watched them set them up. "Hopefully I can get you through the building with little opposition."

_'So naive.'_

"I doubt it somehow, but I made her a promise to keep her safe and I'm going to help her." Cloud said before turning to leave.

_'Or die in the process?'_

'Or die in the process.' He replied to the voice, he would save her or die rather than doing nothing.

_End Of Chapter 7_


	8. Disfigured Lattice - Chapter 8

**"Disfigured Lattice - 2nd Edition"**

**A twisted version of FFVII By HenryCH (**dissfigured_lattice@yahoo.com)

**Book 1 - Chapter 8- 'The Incursion Of Shinra HQ'**

************************************************************************************************************

_Well I haven't got much to say at the moment apart from that the glossary as you know is formed from that Shinra Archives but as we continue you'll find out a bit more about the person activating it._

_Disclaimer:__Final Fantasy VII is copyright 1997 to Square Co. Ltd. All rights reserved. The characters and names featured in this story are (partially) property of Square Co. Ltd. No infringement was intended. (Please, do not sue me!!!)_

************************************************************************************************************

Glossary. 

Entering Shinra Information Registry:

...

Loading...

...

Registry File Found...

Accessing...

Authorisation Restricted...

...

Override Accepted - Loading... 

... 

... 

Shinra HQ Labs:

Head Of Scientific Research: Professor Hojo

Comments: Officially setup by Professor Ivan Gast, this lab has become the main working place for Professor Hojo during Experiment Program e328.52. The lads are also home to some of the more special specimens of Hojo's and the organism known as... ... 

...

Advanced Security Protocols Initiated...

Initiating Primary Lock Down...

...

...

...

Program Terminated - Unexpected Security Protocol.****

**1.  Interlude And You're Going In The Front? Are You Mad!!! ... Oh You're Not Going In The Front... Good.**

_'Next'_

_/I moved onto the training platform, my new Butterfly Edge in his hand, but I wasn't allowed to use any Materia, which made me feel venerable. After all I was trained as magic support./_

_'Start.'_

_/Sephiroth started to circle me, looking as if he was a hunter closing on his prey... And I was that pray. After what seemed like hours he made his attack, a light thrust that I parried easily, deflecting it away from my body. He attacked again, this time I ducked the attack and swung in return, however as we all knew he would, Sephiroth jumped away from my attack. I quickly recovered swing my blade to try and block the sweep that he had initiated, but I was too slow. I cursed myself for falling for such an old trick as my feet left the floor, sending me onto my back./_

_'Promising. But you mustn't just swing in the heat of the moment.'_

_/He never noticed that my right foot had snaked under my blade or that my faked struggling was a rouse to allow me to put my other foot into a position where I could trip him. I put all my power into that leg, pulling his feet from the ground like he had for me. I flicked my other foot causing my blade to come off the floor and into my hand before I swung down, hitting the Murasame but using the gravity to pin him to the ground. While the others looked in shock./_

_'Very Promising. What's your name?'_

_'Strife. Cloud Strife.'_

_'So you're the one who saved Domino. Very good.'_

_/I let him stand up and he dismissed the rest of the First-Class members who were in this training session./_

_'That yours?'_

_/He pointed to my small box of Materia that carried all the Materia they had given me over the years./_

_'Yes. I was brought in as magic support so I was issued a bit of curative Materia.'_

_'The power you can put behind a blow, will mean that you will barely use those.'_

_/I replied by raising my eyebrows looking at him, wondering what he meant./_

_'I'll lookout for you in the future, Strife.'_

_/With that he left through the furthest door towards Junon sea docks. I took the other door to find one of the other members in the training session waiting for me./_

_'How ya doing!'_

_/His chirpy attitude and the tone of his voice made me instantly like the guy./_

_'Fine. I'm sorry but you are?'_

_'Zack. Zack Riley. Please to you meet you...?'_

_/I had to smile at the way he asked that./_

_'Cloud. Cloud Strife.'_

_'You're new aren't ya Cloud.'_

_'Yes. I was promoted two weeks ago. You?'_

_'Three months. Hey let me show you around.'_

_/That was how I met Zack. He never asked me about that sparring match with Sephiroth but it was one of many as we both discovered./_

---

They moved out of the derelict Sector Six Train Station straight into the main courtyard of Shinra HQ Cloud in the lead his hand of the _Executioner_ as they headed through the main gateway towards the entrance. It was then that Tifa came to a stand still. "Hold on."

They both stopped and looked at the female revolutionary. "What?" Barret replied to her annoyed.

"Cloud you're not even considering going straight in the front door, are you?" She asked amused.

He turned to the building again looking up as memories flew back.

'_Wow, this place is so cool! Do we really have apartments here?'_

_'Yes, on the 64th Floor no less.'___

_'Cool!'___

_/FLASH/_

_'It has been once said that Shinra HQ is a impenetrable fortress.'_

_'Do you believe it is?'_

_'Never.'_

With that final thought in his head and the technical knowledge he had of the place he answered. "You're right. If we sneak in then we might get to Aeris without causing any commotion. There's a stairwell over there." He pointed down the side alley near the entrance. "It's not well guarded and the locking mechanism is feeble. We can get up to the security room on floor 59 that way and from there we can start climbing up further."

"Good that's better!" Tifa replied as she saw Barret cursing under his breath.

"Come on." Cloud called as he started running to the door in the alley. Stopping for a second he slammed the _Executioner_ through the locking mechanism causing the wreaked door to fly open. Sheathing his blade he started running up the stairwell with his friends in tow.

**2. Into The Domain Of Complete Nutters and Sadistics **

She sat in her cell waiting for Hojo to play is next move and the torment of waiting was trying her patience. She had been left with little in the way of comforts, just her clothing and boots, some food which was good considering the conditions she was used too in her earlier life, before she escaped and was taken in by her step mom, before her mom died. She tried not to dwell on the memories that was bringing that last comment was bringing, the fact that Tseng's organisation had killed her mother.

She felt the first tears running down her cheeks as she finally forced her mind to something else. 

Cloud.

Had she fallen for the warrior? She wasn't sure but she had a gut feeling that she indeed had feelings for him. He was kind, sweet and caring, she could tell from the way he fought and how he took over when situations became dire that he was a trained leader, she also wondered if he knew Zack. She hovered over the thought of her first love for a few moments before he died back down in the recesses of her mind.

With all this thinking she knew that there was one thing that was stopping her from giving up hope and she knew it was true, she heard the planet say it under the waves of noise this city created.

Cloud was coming for her.

The thought made her heart miss a beat as she thought the question again. 'Had she fallen for the warrior?' and 'Why so fast?'

---

"If you ask, 'Are we there yet?' one more time, I'll kill you Barret!" Tifa shouted at the leader of AVALANCHE as he asked the dreaded question again. She was starting to regret stopping Cloud earlier on but she knew that she was right to do so.

"This is it." She heard Cloud call from ahead and silently thought to herself  'Thank God' before Barret behind her let out a large whoop as his way of celebration. "Cut it down Barret." Clouds called in reply as he drew his blade and kicked open the door.

To be met by two Mighty Grunt security droids.

They fired, instantly blocked by Cloud's fast reflexes as he used the _Executioner_ to block the weapons fire as usual. Barret returned fire taking down one of the opponents gun-arms. Tifa then leaped forward as her claws extracted leading her to shove it straight into the breastplate of the same enemy, taking it down. Cloud followed suit as he lunged at the other Grunt, the _Executioner_ ripping through the armour like a knife through butter, carving the body into three sections. He moved forward into the security room smashing down the door and quickly knocking out the security guard on duty, he looked over the desk quickly taking the 65th floor security card, the highest available.

He exited the room and watched Barret gun down the few other soldiers that had appeared, while Tifa took down another down from close range. He sheathed the Executioner before he began to concentrate.

'Thunder' 'All'

The rest of the soldiers fell leaving the path to the glass elevator clear. "Get in!" Cloud shouted as another group rounded the corner firing as he dived into the elevator. Passing the keycard to Barret who instantly placed it in the console and hit the level 65 button. The door of the elevator closing before the Shinra troop could get there.

---

"You don't look happy, Cloud." Tifa noted as she looked at her Childhood friend.

"I was hoping that the fighting wouldn't start until we got Aeris. I guess we aren't that lucky." He replied leaning on the glass wall.

She started to wonder what really was going on between Cloud and Aeris and felt the jealousy of the situation pulling on her heart. She was going to say something before the PHS started to ring.

Cloud answered tugging on the mic before saying. "Cloud here."

"Cloud, it's Jessie. I thought you might want some useful that can help you get further." She told him.

"I'm listening, Jessie." Cloud replied as he stooped leaning on the wall listening intently.

"It seems that someone in this building with a high level keycard owes you big time." She stated.

"Really?" He heard Tifa join in.

Jessie instantly replied. "Yes. Cloud you do remember Mayor Domino."

_End Of Chapter 8_


	9. Disfigured Lattice - Chapter 9

**"Disfigured Lattice - 2nd Edition"**

**A twisted version of FFVII By HenryCH (**dissfigured_lattice@yahoo.com)

**Book 1 - Chapter 9- 'Reunions Of All Kinds'**

************************************************************************************************************

_Well I haven't got much to say at the moment apart from that the glossary as you know is formed from that Shinra Archives but as we continue you'll find out a bit more about the person activating it._

_P.S. As you will see I have changed the chapter a bit to make Cloud hate Hojo all the more, the reason for this will become apparent a bit later._

_Disclaimer:__Final Fantasy VII is copyright 1997 to Square Co. Ltd. All rights reserved. The characters and names featured in this story are (partially) property of Square Co. Ltd. No infringement was intended. (Please, do not sue me!!!)_

************************************************************************************************************

Glossary. 

Running Shinra Specimen Database: 

... 

Specimen ID: 5467-RED-XIII-I496

Comments: Captured by a Shinra squad this specimen has a high life expectancy and is very strong. A suspected male, he is currently in the research labs in Shinra HQ.

---

Weapon Stats and Modifications:

---

Key: 

0 - Materia Slot

= - Materia Slot Link

---

Name: Light Vulcan 

Type: Gun-Arm

Attack: 25

Attack percentage: 100

Materia Growth: Single

Materia Slots: 0=0_0

---

...

Logging Off.****

**1.  Claiming A Favour**

He looked over at Barret seeing him playing around with the gun-arm that Tifa had ripped off of the Mighty Grunt, replacing it for his _Assault Gun._

"You can use that?" He asked seeing the leader of AVALANCHE cock the _Light Vulcan_ and checking his sights.

"Think so." Cloud could only raise his eyebrow before the door opened.

Cloud left the elevator, Tifa and Barret following the mercenary as he moved toward the main office on what looked like to be the Library level. He took no notice of the frantic assistant as she walked straight through the door. He looked at the man who so many years ago he had saved at the end of the Wutai War. He had gained weight, obviously from the fact that for the past 7 years he had been here taking the position of mayor, a position that in Midgar meant nothing. "So you must be AVALANCHE... Strife?"

"You've gained weight 'General'." He replied, however no one expected what was to happen next.

The Mayor of Midgar took a member of the rebel movement called AVALANCHE in a healthy bear hug. "It's good to see you again. I take it that you haven't fought your way here just to say hello."

"Your right. I need authorisation to the labs." He replied.

Domino sighed obviously disappointed. "That my friend is a problem that I can't help you with. I'm unfortunately only have keycard access to floor 66th floor." Cloud silently cursed. "But, I know that there is a board meeting set in a few moments that I'm not invited to."

"How can that help us?" Tifa asked as Barret was messing with a Materia orb he had found.

"Hojo is going to be there. He's a recluse and will head back to the labs afterwards." Domino stated.

"So." Barret asked.

"He may be a genius at his field but he's very sloppy, leaving passwords written on pieces of paper by a console, forgetting meetings that he should have been at and he never closes the doors of the stairwell after him."

The next one to speak was Cloud. "So when he takes the stairs we can sneak in behind him."

"Exactly." The mayor passed cloud his keycard.

"Thanks." They left the office heading back into the lift. This time with more hope of getting to Aeris. "Maybe I'll see you again someday Mayor."

"Cloud." The Mayor called after him causing the rebel to turn back. "I don't know what the hell happened a Nibelheim, but if Hojo knows you're alive he'll stop at nothing to place you in a specimen cell."

"Trust me General. I do not intend to become Hojo's guinea pig. If he thinks he can do that to me he's a dead man."

'He's a dead man anyway.'

**2. A Meeting Of Sick Minds**

"The loss from cutting off number No. Seven Reactor is in total 17 million gil, the price of repairing sector six reactor and plate. The President looked out the window of the boardroom. He turned to the others in the room looking at the speaker.

"We're discontinuing repairs on no. six reactor and the plate." He stated.

"What?" Reeve replied.

"We are continuing the Neo-Midgar project."

"Then the Ancient?" The Head of Urban Development asked.

"She is in our hands." It was then Hojo entered the room. Shinra looked at the scientist before saying. "Hojo, how's the girl."

"As a specimen she is inferior to her mother. I calculated there is about a 8% difference between them."

"How long is this going to take." Shinra asked thinking of the money Neo-Midgar would bring into his pocket.

"A long time, maybe even past our lifetimes, that's why we're thinking of breading her. Making one that can withstand our research for a longer period."

"Very well." He turned back to the window. "I want Mako taxes raised by 5%."

Palmer jumped up from his chair. "Price hike! Please give the space department a cut, sir!"

"The extra profits are to be split between Peace Preservation and Weapons Research." 

Palmer sank back into his chair. "Oh man."

It this point Reeve stood up. "Sir if we raise taxes, won't the public begin to lose confidence in us."

"Oh just the opposite dear Reeve, they will trust us more." Shinra replied to that before Heidegger started laughing.

"After all we are the ones who saved Sector Seven from AVALANCHE."

---

"Those filthy b~#%&^ds." Barret whispered as he looked down through the grating. He noticed Cloud starting to push himself back out of the air conditioning system they had sneaked into when they got onto this level, the look of hate in his eyes to apparent to deny. 

He followed the Ex-SOLDIER as they emerged in the toilet they had came into to avoid Tseng as he came up and started to check the floor. It was obvious that the Shinra knew they where here and escaping would be a lot harder than getting in had been.

"What now?" Tifa asked Cloud as he looked out of the toilet into the corridor.

"It looks clear." They left the toilet and started to rush back towards the lift. That was when he saw him leaving the boardroom.

Hojo.

He could never keep his anger for this man hidden. Cloud could barely control the urge to run up and strike him down as he watched the sadistic turn towards the steps that lead to the lab, as Domino had said, he had left the stairwell door open. They would soon be on level 67 and hopefully Hojo would lead them to Aeris.

If Cloud didn't kill him first.

---

Shinra looked up from his desk as Tseng came up to it. "Yes Tseng."

"Strife is in the building." He stated.

The president looked up finally at the Turk. "How far is he up?"

"We're not sure." Tseng admitted. "He came in through the side stairwell. They had a confrontation with Security on Floor 59 and killed most of them. Strife took a keycard from the security room and we lost them."

"Set guards on the first floor and by all the entrances to the lifts. They are the only way off of floor 60 and I don't want them to go down any further."

"Got it." Tseng turned to leave.

"Tseng."

He turned back to the president. "Yes, sir."

"I want them alive." He stated. "And I want Strife brought to me."

He nodded in reply as Tseng turned and left the office.

---

"This is the specimen for the test?" Hojo looked over the lion like creature inside the containment tube.

"Yes professor." The assistant replied.

"Very well lets get this started." They moved right passed the crate that Cloud and Tifa had been hiding behind, oblivious to their presence.

Tifa was the first to moved as she walked up to the specimen in the tube, tapping the glass. "Hello." It ignored her. She turned to Cloud. "They're going to use it in an experiment, that's horrible!" However, Cloud wasn't paying her any attention.

His eyes where on the containment unit he was standing next to and the thing inside in.

"Jenova." He said breathlessly as he backed away from the cell horrified.

"Cloud?" Tifa noticed him finally.

"In there." He said, pointing to the containment unit.

She looked in, it was then that she fell to her knees.

_'Mother, I have come to see you.'_

Cloud was instantly at her side concern in his eyes. "Jenova. Sephiroth's..." She said finally recovering.

"Be strong Tif'." Cloud told her as he helped her to her feet.

"What the hell's going on!" Barret asked.

"It's still alive in there." Cloud said unable to rip his eyes from the unit.

Barret moved over to look through the window his first reaction was. "J#~&s, where's its head! It can't be alive."

_'Some things can take more than you give them credit for.'_

The voice, what did it mean? He put aside as Barret spoke up again. "This is stupid com' on!"

"How do we get upstairs?" Tifa asked.

"Over there." He pointed to the service elevator that ran on the back wall.

"Lets go." Barret said as Cloud moved over to the lift to see a small piece of Materia by the lift. _Poison._ Cloud had to laugh slightly at the irony of the orbs position. With a new piece of Materia in his satchel he entered the lift.

**3. Rescuing An Angel**

They left the elevator Cloud for once behind Tifa and Barret. "Aeris?" Tifa shouted, seeing the Ancient, asleep, in a larger containment tube just above the one the lion like creature was in.

"Huh?" Hojo said only noticing the three new people in his lab. "Outsiders."

"You've got that right you..." Tifa stopped Barret before he could finish.

"Life is a frivolous thing." He murmured amused by these people.

It was then Cloud said something. "We've come to free something that isn't yours."

Hojo's eyes lit up as he looked at Cloud. "Ah, Mr. Strife. I'm glad to see that the president and the Turk haven't gone mad."

The anger in Cloud's eyes couldn't be mistaken. "They can't be anymore of a psycho than you Hojo."

Hojo smirked at the insult. "I take it you saw Jenova down stairs. How nice to have a reunion."

Cloud's hand went straight to the hilt of his blade as he looked like he would strike down the madman in front of him. Barret quickly put a hand on the mercenary to calm him down. "Calm it 'Spike'."

Hojo just laughed, turning to his assistant. "Let in the specimen."

It was then that Aeris woke up. To see a platform rising.

With the lion creature on it.

It got up and started to growl at the flower girl, her not knowing what to do ran to the glass wall and started to hit it, crying. "Cloud!"

"What are you doing!" Cloud shouted at Hojo as he quickly ran to the containment field, his hands going to the position that Aeris' were the only thing keeping their hands apart being the glass wall.

"These two are the lasts of their species. I'm just giving them a hand to survive." Hojo replied.

That's so cruel!" Tifa exclaimed. "Aeris is a human being."

Barret chose now to say something. "You're gonna pay."

Cloud turned away from Aeris for a second to ask. "Barret can't you do something?" 

"Okay Spike, stand back!" Barret aimed at the glass and began to fire into the containment field.

"What are you...?" Hojo exclaimed as the field around the tube started to glow and Aeris fell to the ground. "My specimens! My precious specimens!" He ran up to the tube and put in his code. The door slid open to reveal the lion like creature, who attacked Hojo.

Cloud ran inside, seeing his chance and helped Aeris to her feet. "You okay?" Cloud asked her.

She shook her head, clearing it before answering. "Yeah. My armour and staff are in that corner." Cloud helped her over there before he saw the group of guards appear.

"Tifa get Aeris over to her stuff." He ordered as he blocked a few shots before leaping forward and taking down the closest trooper, he spun around gutting another before carving another into pieces.

'Fire' 'All'

"What the?" Barret said. As he noticed the Lion was helping them.

"Don't be too surprised now." It replied as clawed down another troop, finally finishing them off.

"It talked!" Tifa shouted as she and Aeris ran back to the group.

"Of course. Just because I am not a humanoid doesn't mean that I cannot talk your language." He replied.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked.

"My specimen name is Red XIII, but that has no meaning. Call me what you wish." The lion turned to Cloud.

"Red it is then." Cloud replied, smiling. Then he felt something in his back.

A gun.

His hand went straight to his hilt but he didn't draw.

"Drop your weapons or Strife gets it." That was Tseng, Cloud could tell that voice anywhere. He watched as his friends dropped their weapon, including Red, who he had just met. "That's better."

He felt the Executioner being removed from his sheath as he was turned to see Rude pointing a gun at him. His hands where put behind his back and were handcuffed before Tseng talked again. "You have a meeting with the president Mr. Strife, you too Aeris." With this the others were led away while Tseng and Rude led Aeris and Cloud up towards the 70th floor.

_End Of Chapter 9_


	10. Disfigured Lattice - Chapter 10

**"Disfigured Lattice - 2nd Edition"**

**A twisted version of FFVII By HenryCH (**dissfigured_lattice@yahoo.com)

**Book 1 - Chapter 10- 'Captured'**

************************************************************************************************************

_I don't think many of you liked where I left this fic in the last chapter and I was sorely tempted to make you sweat but being the nice man I am I've decided to get this bit done. Also I have to point out that Cloud has picked up some items and Materia that I haven't mentioned yet so don't wonder where he got it from._

_Also for this fic at least Aeris and Cloud's Circlet is a thin armlet. (Goes on the other arm.) To the person who asked the question about the voice. No._

_Disclaimer:__Final Fantasy VII is copyright 1997 to Square Co. Ltd. All rights reserved. The characters and names featured in this story are (partially) property of Square Co. Ltd. No infringement was intended. (Please, do not sue me!!!)_

************************************************************************************************************

Glossary. 

Loading To Weapons Database:

Name: Murasame

Materia Slots: 0=0_0=0_0=0

Rune Marks: N/A

Comments: Sephiroth's sword. A blade created by a master blacksmith after the Wutai War. It has been made out a special metal of unknown origin and has the unnerving quality of cutting through flesh and weak armour like a knife through butter.

Switching To Accessories Database:

Name: SOLDIER Belt

Ability: Power +10 Dexterity +15

---

Name: Star Pendant

Ability: Protects against Poisoned Status

---

Name: Circlet

Ability: Magic +15, Spirit +15

---

Name: Power Wrist

Ability: Power +10

---

Name: Protect Vest

Ability: Vitality +10

...

... Logging off.****

**1.  Meetings**

They were led up the stairs, Tseng following behind them as they were led into the largest office in the building. She saw President Shinra sitting behind his desk, playing around with one of the security monitor feeds. "Ah Mr. Strife, Miss. Gainsbrough, welcome to my little office. Please, take a seat." He pointed to the two seats in front of him, Aeris took the offer and sat down, however she noticed that Cloud didn't. She turned towards him looking for a sign of disapproval at her sitting down but the look in his eyes told her that he didn't.

"Don't mind me." Cloud replied, bitterness showing from his tone. "I'd prefer to stand."

"Very well Lieutenant-Commander." Shinra replied.

"I can't believe you're still calling me by my rank." She watched as Cloud shook his head in disbelief before looking straight into the eyes of the man who had once paid his wages. "I think the fact I joined an anti-Shinra organisation would had hinted that I never was intending to come back to SOLDIER."

"Hum." The President replied as Tseng put the _Executioner_ onto the desk. "I have to say." He ran his hand over the crystal blade of Cloud's weapon. "This is really a work of a master."

Cloud never replied, looking down at his blade. She could tell he was thinking but the question was, about what?

"Ah, I see you brought both of them." They both turned to see Hojo coming closer. "Better to get this finished in one go."

"Get what finished?" Cloud asked as Hojo moved over to his side and produced an empty syringe from his coat pocket.

"Now I'm just going to take a blood sample." He placed the syringe into Cloud's arm and took a sample of blood. "There." He smiled as he put the sample into a small bottle.

It was then the President stood up. "I have a proposition for you both."

"Oh joy." Cloud muttered under his breath, Aeris the only one close enough to pick it up.

"As you know your friends are all in custody. If you cooperate with the Professor here, I guarantee to you that they will be spared from execution and will only face life imprisonment."

"Pardon me, but, why are you preparing to do this for our cooperation?" Aeris asked.

The president showed joy in the question as he headed over to the window. "As you know Miss. Gainsbrough, your mother was an Ancient, or as they like to call themselves the Cetra. The Cetra will be the ones to lead us to the Promised Land..."

Cloud cut him off. "The Promised Land is only a myth and that last context is from an old legend."

"That may be but it is still worth looking into. They say that the Promised Land is very fertile." He turned back to Cloud.

Cloud's eyes suddenly showed understanding and contempt for the man in font of him. "Mako. This is what this is all about, isn't it."

"Why should we need our money making reactors when the Mako will flow out all by itself! That is where Neo-Midgar will be created." Shinra waved his hands around to show the point. "Shinra's new pride and joy."

"This still doesn't explain why you need Cloud." Aeris pointed out.

"Ah yes. Mr. Strife. Hojo I think it would be better for you to explain." He signalled to the scientist.

"Mr. Strife has had a complication during his enhancement operation when he entered SOLDIER by all respects, he should have been inferior to the other members. However as you can see he isn't." Hojo turned away from them to look out of the window. "I want to know why? I want to know how I can improve the warriors of SOLDIER and the answer is with you, Strife."

Aeris and Cloud looked at each other, both contemplating their answer. Cloud then sighed before replying. "I don't think we have a choice." He said to Aeris before looking at Shinra. "We'll cooperate."

"Good. I've already had a talk to your friends, so I guess this has come to an end." He nodded at Tseng, who led them away. Once they had gone he turned to Hojo. "You really think he's an Ancient?"

"I believe so. It explains a lot of things that have happened." Hojo replied before saying. "The answer is in this veil."

"Get it tested at once. This may be our chance to breed another Cetra without thinning the bloodline." He replied sitting back in his chair again.

Hojo left without another work, going into another round of murmuring and laughing to himself. Sometimes the President wondered if his head of Scientific Research was sane.

**2. Oh Dear God! He Killed Shinra!**

_'Wake up'_

The voice.

He awoke quickly looking around the cell he and Aeris had been given to share, having the theory that the double bed here wasn't an accident. He looked over at Aeris who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. He switched back on his PHS, remembering that Shinra had no way to eavesdrop and put on his headset. It was then he noticed it.

The door was open.

He moved towards it peering outside to see a scene of absolute carnage outside. He looked the other way to seeing something laying by the door. The _Executioner_ lay on the floor, all the Materia still intact, with the _Mythril Staff_ lying next to it. He grabbed his weapon, placing it back in its sheath before taking Aeris staff and heading back into the cell, over to Aeris.

"Aeris wake up." He spoke softly as she murmured something incomprehendible and slowly opened her eyes. "Come on." He said as he passed her a spare PHS and her staff.

"What's going on Cloud?" She asked still not fully awake. "Where did you get our weapons."

"Look outside." He told her before quickly adding "By the way it wasn't me."

Aeris eyes widened as she saw the sight before her. "By the Planet, what happened?"

"I'm not sure." Cloud answered honestly. "But whoever did this isn't human."

_'I am destined to rule this planet by mother's side.'_

Aeris turned away from the sight before her. "Maybe we can get the others." A sign of hope in her eyes.

Cloud nodded. "You're right. We should find them." He tapped the PHS before saying. "This is Cloud to Jessie. Come in."

"Cloud! Where are you." Jessie's voice replied.

"We've just entered the main lab area on floor 68. It's a scene of carnage Jess." He said into his headset.

"Stay where you are. I'll get the others to come to you."

"You mean the others are out." Aeris asked.

"Good to hear you Aeris. Yes they are out, they woke up to find the cell doors open and their weapons laying by them."

"Just like us." Cloud murmured loud enough for them to hear it.

_'Jenova'_

Cloud looked at the trail of destruction. "Jessie it looks like whatever did this went up to the next level. Tell the others to meet Aeris here and then go up after me."

Aeris piped in with concern. "Cloud is that safe?"

"I'm not sure, but I have to go ahead." He took her hands in his before saying. "Trust me."

"I will." Aeris replied before they both leaned in.

"Isn't this romantic." Jessie murmured over the PHS ruining the moment.

"Er.. Yes. Whatever you say Jessie. Cloud out." He pushed a button on the PHS cutting the communication. "I'll be careful." Cloud told Aeris before he let go of her other hand and ran towards the stairwell.

---

He moved up the stairs to the President's office, the _Executioner_ in his hands. The trail of blood still leading him onwards to the desk where he saw something that put a touch of fear briefly into his eyes.

The President of Shinra Inc lay dead, sitting at his desk with the infamous weapon slammed into his back. "Murasame. But..."

"He's dead?" The eerily calm voice asked the mercenary. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Cloud."

Cloud Strife, SOLDIER First-Class-Star, turned to the voice to see someone he never thought or wanted to see again. He watched the figure go up to the dead President and remove the Murasame from his back. Wiping the blade clean, the figured waited for a reply.

"I thought you were, dead." Cloud simply said.

"I should be. But I'm not effected by Mako like those pathetic people out there Cloud." He waved his hand indicating the people of Midgar maybe even the planet.

"I can't say I'm please to see you back, Sephiroth."

"I never expected you to be." The silver haired warrior put the Murasame back in its sheath. Cloud followed placing his blade in it's holder. "Being a little careless aren't we Cloud."

"If you were going to carve me up you would have tried by now."

He watched Sephiroth laugh. "Am I _that_ predictable?" He asked.

"No I just know you too well." He replied before his eyes closed to only show glimmering slits. "I'll never let you take over this world." Cloud replied the venom in his voice beginning to show.

"Ah Cloud, that's the point. I don't want to rule this world... At least not as a mortal."

"What..." Cloud never finished as the rest of Avalanche came up the stairs at this point to see this stand off.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted, making him look away from his nemesis. When he looked back he was gone. "What the hell?"

However that wasn't the noted thing on Barret's. "The President's dead!" It was then that Palmer came out from behind this pillar.

"Hey!" Barret called out the fat man.

Palmer tried to run for it but Cloud caught him. "You saw him do this didn't you?"

Palmer nodded his reply, before adding. "He told the president that he wouldn't let him have the Promised Land."

"So you're saying that this Sephiroth is a good guy?" Barret asked.

"And he's protecting the Promised Land?" Aeris added.

"Good guy, protecting the Promised Land. I don't think so. His plan is different." Cloud stated out of knowledge.

_'You are so right. You can not let him succeed."_

'Succeed? Succeed in what?'

The voice never answered.

There was a sound of a helicopter landing on the balcony, Cloud let Palmer go to see him run towards it. "S#&t forgot about 'im."

"Who?" Tifa asked as she saw the figure in a white suit come out of the helicopter onto the balcony.

"Rufus, Shinra's son and the vice-President of Shinra Inc." Cloud replied seeing the disappointment on Barret's face.

"This doesn't look good." Red stated. "What should we do Cloud?"

"I suggest we meet them, Red." 

With that Cloud led them out onto the balcony.

**3. Meet The New President**

Cloud looked over the man in front of them. He had blonde hair and a white suit and was roughly the same height as Aeris. AVALANCHE watched as Rufus dismissed Palmer before talking to them. "So Sephiroth was really here? By the way who are you all?" He asked.

"I'm Cloud Strife, previous Lieutenant-Commander of SOLDIER." Cloud started.

"I'm from AVALANCHE!" Barret said next.

Tifa was next. "Me too."

"I'm a flower girl from the slums." Aeris introduced.

"I'm a research specimen." Red finished off.

Rufus looked amused. "What a group. Well I'm Rufus Shinra. President of Shinra Inc." He introduced himself.

"Only because your old man died." Barret cut in.

"Well.. Yes... I may as well give you my initiation speech." He cleared his throat before continuing. "My father ran Shinra very well, a perfect cover. Work for Shinra, get your pay, if terrorists attack Shinra's military forces will deal with it. It was perfect cover, at least from the outside. However I do things differently, I use fear to keep the people in line. It's too hard to do what my old man did." While he did this he walked through the group looking at each person individually but concentrating the speech on Cloud.

"Just like his father. He liked making speeches too." Tifa noted.

Rufus went back to looking at Cloud. "Cloud Strife I remember you. Weren't you missing?" He said.

Cloud nodded a reply before turning to Barret. "Barret get Aeris out the building."

"What!" Barret replied.

"I can't explain now, but this is a real crisis for the planet." Cloud said.

Barret still looked like he didn't under stand but still said. "Right."

The other four ran off the balcony for the glass elevator while Cloud turned back to Rufus.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Rufus asked him.

"You want the Promised Land and you want Aeris." He stated.

"The flower girl... She is beautiful, isn't she?" Cloud didn't answer that little comment.

"I can't let you or Sephiroth have either."

"You do know Sephiroth is an Ancient."

_'His 'mother' isn't even human.'_

"No he isn't." Cloud replied showing no sign of the outer influence.

"I guess this means we won't be allies."

_End of Chapter 10_


End file.
